Intoxicated
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: Drunk, lonely and confused. Will Horton decides to drown himself in is own misery. What's happens when a he bumps into a stranger on his way out? Will he keep hiding from who he really is? Or will he open up to this complete stranger in his intoxicated state?
1. Chapter 1

**Intoxicated...Chapter One**

I had a hard time trying to stand up, but I did my very best to hide the fact that I was completely and utterly intoxicated. I tried my hardest to not let it show, but my efforts weren't paying off very well, as I bumped into a stranger on my way out the door, falling flat on my face on the ground.

_"Hey, why don't you watch where you' re going!"_, I angrily screamed out to the stranger I just smashed into.

_"You do know I was standing and you were the one doing the bumping right?"_, he chuckled as he reached out his hand and helped me up.

_"Oh..."_, I replied sitting there like an idiot on the ground. Feeling ashamed for practically screaming at him when It was my fault in the first place, I reached for his hand and apologized, _"I'm sorry for being such an asshole."_

_"It's okay, no worries"_, he said flashing a blinding smile at me, _"But maybe next time, you should be careful who you bump into, because not everyone is as understanding as I am."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just hope there isn't a next time"_, I mumbled out, still not able to completely focus on the strangers face, but I can definitely see he's gorgeous and he smells so good!

_"You okay? You look like you're running away from something just now"_, he kindly asked.

I'm really not sure what to answer him, because honestly, I'm running away, but as to what? That's what I'm actually trying to figure out,_ "Actually, I'm running away again from what I'm actually trying to face"_, I paused, thinking if it's a good idea to share this with a complete stranger.

_"And what would that be?"_

But then I decided to just go for it. It's not like I'm gonna remember any of this in the morning anyways, _"I don't know, me I guess."_

It took him a moment to respond, but can you blame him? I'm not giving him much to go on. Why should that even matter anyways. I'm just a mess up man with a shit load of problems that even I can't understand.

_"Do you wanna talk about it? We could get a drink and you could tell me what bothering you", _the stranger kindly asked. But I for one wasn't about to spill my heart out to a person I've known for only about what now? Five minutes? Now he wants to buy me a drink? I'm already drunk enough as it is, so I'm not sure another drink would be the solution here. Well, let me think...

_"I'm sure you have better things to do, then listen to my problems."_

_"I'm sure I don't"_, he says without hesitation.

_"You wanna buy me a drink and talk about my problems?"_

_"Yeah, I do."_

_"Careful what you wish", _I mumbled as I took a deep breath.

_"What was that?"_, he asked.

_"Nothing..."_

As much as I would like to dump my problems on him, I can't bring myself to actually do it. No on deserve to listen to me complaining about the lousy choices I've made about my so-called life, if you can even call what I have a life, _"I should go"_, I turn towards the door to leave. My hands are shaking as I reach for the door knob, unsure if I should just turn around and talk to him. For some reason, I feel drawn to him. It might be the fact that he's the first person to actually be nice to be in a very long time, or maybe the fact that he's so utterly intoxicating. He smells like heaven. Not that I know what heaven smells like, but anyways, that's just one of the things that makes me wanna turn back around and go to him, but I don't.

_"Hey wait! You never told me your name"_, he points out just as I was about to take my first step out the door, but what does my name have to do with anything? It's not like he's gonna care anyways. No one cares.

_"Does it even matter? It's not like you're gonna remember me after tonight anyways."_

_"Please"_, he begged, _"I would never forget those eyes."_

My eyes? What's so special about my eyes now? Whatever!_ "Will, my name is Will."_

_"That's a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you Will."_

Okay so first, I bump into him, then treat him like an asshole, then he's happy to meet me? This guy clearly doesn't have any idea what he walking into.

_"Yeah, well I have to go."_

_"You're not driving are you?",_ he asked genuinely concern. Is this guy for real?

_"Walking!"_

_"Can I walk you home?"_

_"Okay..."_

**_To be continued...OXO _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intoxicated...Chapter two**

* * *

**On a roll here! Thanks for reading! Comments, reviews and follows are appreciated! Love ya! - RoxyGirl24**

* * *

_"You ready?"_, he asks, waiting patiently on me to say something, but I'm not sure what to say to him. Should I just say yes, that I'm ready to head home? Or maybe I should just say that I'm not ready for this night to end? Either way, I'm screwed! If I go with option number one, then I'm telling him that I can't wait to get away from him. If I choose option number two, then I'm saying that I'm...Never mind! I'm not ready to get into that again tonight, because look where it got me so far! I'm drunk, I'm lonely and so fucking messed up right now. What should I say?

_"Yeah, but could we maybe walk slow?"_, I say, desperately hoping that he's hasn't change his mind about walking me home.

_"Sure, that's fine. Are you sure you wanna walk? I could give you a ride instead? I really don't mind at..."_, but I cut him off.

_"Walking is fine. I really need the air right now. If that's okay?"_

He smiles at me again, _"Of course. After you..."_, he says gesturing me to lead the way, but things didn't go exactly as planned.

* * *

_"Oh my God are you alright?"_, he hovers over me while I'm laying flat on my back on the ground.

_"What happened?"_, I asked as I try to lift myself off the ground for the second time in less than what? A half hour?

_"Don't try to move! You fell down the steps. I tried to grab a hold of you, but I wasn't fast enough. Are you alright? Did you bump your head?"_

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. That's all", I whimpered, trying to get him to believe I was fine, but fine was far from what I was.

_"Well, you don't look fine to me"_, he pointed out as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. Again!

_"Seriously, dude. I'm alright. Just a little tipsy, that's all."_

_"Promise?"_, he asks as he reaches for my hand.

Okay so again, why does he care so much? It's not like he needs to care, because he doesn't, but why does it feel like he honestly does care about me? Or maybe I did hit my head on the ground?

_"I promise, take me home?"_

* * *

We walk in silence for about fifteen minutes, before look down and realize that I'm still hold his hand. Now what do I do? Should I just let go and make him think that it's freaking me out? Because really it's not! Or should I keep holding on and pretend that I'm too drunk to even notice? oh, I could blame it on my inebriated state and use the I'm to drunk to remember card! How honest would that be now, right? I might be a dumb ass, but one thing I'm not is a liar.

_"Thank you for holding my hand and walking me home",_ I say as I looked over at him,_ "Sorry for being such a problem."_

_"You are not a problem! Why would you even say something like that? If you remember me correctly, I'm the one who offered to walk you home. And as for holding your hand, well, that's totally my pleasure."_

_"But why?"_, I asked as we continued walking.

_"Who wouldn't want to hold your hand? You're a total hottie!"_

I blushed, _"I am not!"_

_"Yeah you are! You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. And those eyes..."_

Great! Here we go with the eyes again! Wait a second, is this guy flirting with me?

_"Are you flirting with me?"_

_"Maybe, is that a problem?"_

_"No"_, I answer as I come to a complete stop.

_"Then why did you stop walking?"_

_"Because I'm home."_

_"Oh...Okay"_, a few awkward moments passed and then he continued,_ "Well I guess that's my cue to say good night then"_, he says as he lowers his eyes to the ground.

_"I guess so..."_, I replied as I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't sure I was ready to say good night, because good night in this case actually meant goodbye.

We stood there, neither of us saying a word, until we got the point where someone had to break the ice,_ "Well..I guess I should go...Thanks for letting me walk you home Will."_

_"No...Thank you for take such good care of me."_

_"I wouldn't call walking you home, taking care of you..."_, he smiled.

_"Oh...Well I think you did"_, I smiled back at him.

_"Maybe I'll see you around someday Will, it really was a pleasure meeting you tonight",_ he frowned, making me think twice before my next move.

_"The pleasure was all mine...",_ what's his name? Did he even tell me?

_"Goodbye Will."_

Shit! Say something before he leaves, _"Goodbye..."_ That's not what I wanted to say! I wanted to say please don't go! Stay! I want to see you again!

_"Will?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I have my hand back?"_

_"Oh...Sorry. I kinda liked holding your hand."_

"I kinda liked holding your hand to."

Alright, so here's the scenario! You like holding his hand, he likes holding yours. Would it be too much to ask him if you can hold it a little longer?

_"Do you wanna maybe, I don't know...Come inside for a while. Have a drink or five?"_

_"Five? Are you trying to seduce me here?"_, he laughed.

_"No, just trying to find a way to hold your hand a little while longer."_

_"Well, in that case, I would love to."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Oh yeah..."_

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intoxicated...Chapter Three**

_"Do you want another beer?"_

_"Wow, you really do wanna get me drunk!"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be"_, he whispered as he moved himself closer to me, _"Tell you what, I'll have another beer, if you promise to tell me what bothering you. How does that sound?",_ he offers.

_"That sounds like I should maybe get two beers. One for you and one for myself!"_, we both laughed.

_"Well, while you are getting those beers, do you think I could maybe use your washroom?"_

_"Oh yeah, sure! Down the hall to the right."_

_"Okay, but Will?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I might need my hand back for a few minutes"_, he points out, looking down at our hands.

_"Yeah, that might be a good idea"_, I chuckle as I let go of his hand.

_"I'll be right back"_, he says as he gets up to go towards the hall way.

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise. I'm not going anywhere okay?"_

_"Okay...Hurry back"_, I whisper as I watch him walk away. He nods at me and flashed a smile in my direction. He's got the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. This guy is so gorgeous!

Once he's out of sight, I hurry into the kitchen and take a few beers out of the refrigerator and take my place back on the sofa before he gets back. I try to relax, but for some reason, I can't! All I can think about is the stranger that walked me home, that held my hand, that's in my house, and that wants me to open up to him!

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_, I ask myself as I took my beer and began to chug it down. Just as I was about to swallow my last mouth full, I head a noise coming from the washroom.

_"Ouch!"_, I heard him scream out.

I jumped off the couch and immediately rushed to the washroom to see if he was alright.

_"Holy shit! What happened to you?"_, I asked as I watched him pick himself off the floor. I lean over to help him up, noticing he was starting to get a little muddled.

_"Not sure, I think I lost my balance there for a minute", he says holding the back of his head in his hand, "I just got dizzy there. I think I got up to fast."_

_"Okay, if you says so"_, I started laughing. Wonder who he's trying to convince? Me? Or himself?

_"What? You don't believe me?"_, he asks, but I can see that's he's more than just a little dizzy. He's tanked! But the ways he's trying to deny it is so cute!

"I believe you", I say with a smirk,_ "Now let me get you some water."_

_"No!"_

_"No?"_

_"No...I'm the one who's suppose to be taking care of you. Not the other way around"_, He says with a defeated look. Could he be any sweeter?

_"Well, now it's my turn to take care of you so...tough!"_

_"Repaying the favor for getting me drunk?"_

_"First of all, I did not get you drunk! Well, maybe, but that's not my point"_, I mumble as I wrap my arm around him and started walking towards the living room.

_"What's your point then?",_ he asks.

_"Do you have trouble accepting my help?"_

_"Do you always think so low of yourself?"_, he fires right back.

_"Do you always ask so many questions?"_

_"You you always avoid answering them?"_ Ouch! Major burn on his part! He wins!

_"Point taken, now let me get you back to the living room"_, I offer him as I'm trying to hide the fact that he's so right about me. This guy knows me better than I know myself!

Once I have him sitting on the sofa, well if you can call one leg slouching over and your head tilted back sitting, then I guess he's sitting comfortably, I try to sneak away for a minute to get him some water, but he had other things in mind.

_"Hey...where you going? Are you leaving me here all alone?"_, he says, grabbing my wrist just as I was about to leave the room. I can see that he's buzzed.

_"I'm coming right back. I'm just getting you some water. Now sit tight. I'll only be gone for a minute."_

_"Will...Will, don't leave me! What if I get scared? Who will protect me?"_

_"I'm sure you're gonna be just fine for a minute."_

_"What if I'm not? Will you save me?"_, he pulls me closer to him.

Okay, now he's really drunk,_ "Yes, I will save you!"_, I giggle, _"Now, can you let go so I can get you some water?"_

He shakes his head, _"I don't want any water. I want another beer!"_

_"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You already had...Let me see here. If I had two and there's nine bottles on the coffee table, that means you had...Seven?"_

He busted out laughing, _"Wow, you really did try to get me drunk! Mission accomplished!"_, he continued laughing, as I began to feel guilty. I really did get him drunk. Shit!

_"This isn't funny!"_

_"Yeah it is",_ he said, _"Can I have my beer now...Pleeeaaasssee"_, he begged.

_"I think you had enough, maybe you should sleep it off for a while"_, I offered without even knowing if he had somewhere to go, or what the hell his name is. Who invites a person over to crash at their house without even knowing their name? Me! That's who!

_"I'm not tired! Beer? Pleeeaaasssee?"_, he asks again, but only this time, he uses sexy eyes. How could I ever say no to that!

_"Okay, last one. Then you need to sober up. I'm sure you have better things to do then hang out with me",_ I say as I hand him over the beer.

_"Thanks. I can leave right now if you want me to. Do you want me to go Will?"_

_"No."_

_"Okay...Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?",_ he asks, but I don't answer him.

_"Alright, let me try this again. Do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?"_

I take a deep breath before I answer him, _"Yes."_

_"Okay, so wanna play a game?"_

_"Maybe I should get myself another beer before I answer that..."_

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Intoxicated...Chapter Four**

A few more beers later...

_"Are you playing?"_, he asked for the fifth time in a row. He's very persistent when it comes to getting what he wants. I can see that by the ways he keeps asking me over and over to play this game with him, that he's not gonna stop until I agree to do just that.

_"Okay, fine!"_, I blurted out, "But I make the rules", I stated followed by a huge grin.

_"Rules?"_, his face expressed some confusion to my latest request, _"Since when does twenty question have rules?"_

_"Since I decided there was. Do you have a problem with that?"_, I asked.

_"Well, that depends and what kinda rules you're talking about"_, he said, moving himself closer to me.

I could feel his body slightly pressing up against mine, as I tried to so hard not to let him see that he was doing to me, but this guys was making me question my better judgement. He was driving me crazy to the point that I was getting aroused by his latest attempt of getting me to open up to him. The worst part about it is that it was actually working.

_"Just a few rules, nothing drastic"_, I pointed out, as I tried to get comfortable next to him. But this wasn't going very well. I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute as he kept his eyes locked on me the whole time.

_"Is this a rules?"_, he asked as he reached over, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me over so that my back is resting upon his chest. His intentions were clear, but what was he actually trying to prove?

_"Um...Well...Um...No"_, was all I managed to get out, still trying to wrap my head around the idea of being so close to him.

_"That's good, because I think I would've broken that rules anyways. So, what are the rules then?"_, he ask in a cocky tone.

_"Well, first, I decide what questions I wanna answer."_

_"Okay, so what happens if you don't answer a question? Do you get a penalty?"_

_"Um, sure. We take a drink for every unanswered question. Yeah, that's it!"_

_"Easy enough, I'm so gonna win this!"_

_"Wow, pretty confident aren't you?"_

_"Oh yeah, so is that the only rule?"_, he asked.

_"I guess so..."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Okay..."_

* * *

_"Alright, question one. What is your favorite color Will?"_, he asked.

_"What's yours?"_

_"Hey! I asked you first!"_ , he pointed out.

_"But I wanna know what your favorite color is first"_, I said as I tilted my head back further so I could see his face.

_"Just answer the question!"_, he said looking down at me.

_"Okay fine, it's green."_

_"Green? Why green?"_, he asked.

_"Just 'cause. I like green. So what 's yours?"_

_"Blue..."_

_"Why blue?"_, I asked.

_"Because it's the color of your eyes."_

_"Oh God! You're lying! You just made that up!"_, I called him out.

"I did not just make that up. It's blue! Moving on!", he said in the cutest way,_ "Question number two. What are you afraid of?"_

I thought for a moment,_ "I'm afraid of a lot of things. Just one? Or all of them?"_

_"One if fine"_, he whispered softly into my ear, _"Tell me what you're afraid of Will."_

I paused for a moment, _"Do you mind answering this one first? I need a few minutes before I can answer this one."_

_"Are you sure you're not trying to avoid the question? You know there is a penalty for not answering a question."_

_"No, I'll answer, but I just need a few minutes. If that's okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

_"So what are you afraid of mister? I already know you're afraid of the dark"_, I chuckled as he poked me in the ribs.

_"Ha ha very funny!",_ he said as he reached for my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine. I was surprised at how comfortable he was with me, because this guys known me for what now, two hours? And already he's acting like we're a couple. Holding my hands, fingers together, cuddling close...Holy Shit! He must be very drunk!

_"Is this alright? I mean, holding you like this? I don't wanna scare you off or anything"_, he asked.

_"I'm not running, I'm just not use to being this close to someone I barely know, but I don't mind, it's kinda..."_, I hesitated.

_"It's kinda what? Tell me!"_

_"It kinda weird!"_

_"Weird?"_, he confusingly asked.

_"Yeah, weird. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I love the feeling of having someone close to me this way. It's just that I've never opened up to anyone like this before."_

_"So why now? Is it because after tonight, you're never gonna see me again and you feel like you can just let go for one night?"_

_"Are you implying that I'm using you?"_

_"Well, isn't that what you're doing? I mean, why else would you have offered me to come inside. You don't even know me."_

_"I'm not using you!"_, I angrily let out, _"Can we change the subject?"_

_"No, I wanna know why then!"_

_"Can you let it go, please?"_

_"No!"_

I could see he wasn't gonna let this go, so I just told him exactly what he wanted to hear, _"Fine!"_, I screamed out as I released my fingers from his and got up off the sofa, _"Do you really wanna know why I asked you up here?"_

_"Yeah I do!"_

_"You're were right! I'm using you for my own personal pleasure. I wanted to see how it felt to seduce you into coming up here with me and having my way with you once I got you drunk"_, I said as he got up off the couch and started walking towards me. Once he got close enough, I turned my eyes over to him and looked directly into his eyes and said,_"You are nothing but a game to me!"_

His response wasn't what I expected, it was almost too much for me to handle,_ "You're lying Will"_, he whispered softly to me as he pulled me into his arms again, but I wasn't about to let him win this round.

I pushed him away, _"I'm not lying! You wanted to know so I told you, so there!"_

_"Will, you're lying, I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me the truth Will! Why did you want me here?"_

I put my head down and walked towards the bay window turning my back to him. Within seconds, I felt a warm pair of arms wrapping themselves around me from behind. I didn't push him away, but I didn't offer anything more either. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

_"Do you wanna know what I'm afraid of?"_, he asked. I didn't answer, because after the way I just acted, I wasn't sure if opening my mouth was such a good idea, so I just nodded.

_"I'm afraid of falling in love Will."_

I took a deep breath and turned towards him,_ "I'm scared...I'm scared, lonely and confused. I just wanted to know how it felt to have someone with who I don't have to hide from, to pretend I'm someone else. I wanted to know what it felt like to no be lonely and alone for once in my life. I just wanted to feel what it would be like to be me for once in my life. So I guess in a way, I did use you."_

_"Will..."_, he gasped,_ "I wanted to be here with you. I guess in a way, I was using you as well."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"From the moment I laid eyes on you, all I could think about was how it would feel to hold you in my arms. To hold your hand, to take care of you", _he paused,_ "To love you."_

_"You wanted to love me?"_

He shook his head, _"I guess when I saw you, vulnerable, confused and alone, it was the perfect opportunity to see how it would feel the have one thing I've deprived myself from for all these years, to love someone, to push aside all of my fears and let myself fall, even if it was just for one night. I'm sorry Will, I should go"_ , he finishes and turns towards the door.

_"Please"_, I begged, _"Don't go..."_

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intoxicated...Chapter Five**

_"I think it's best if we leave things as they are Will. Why make things any harder for both of us?"_, he said just before started to leave.

_"Please"_, I pleaded to him, pulling away his hand from the door knob, _"You can't..."_

_"Will, please let go of my arm"_, he asks as he's trying to pull himself out of my grasps,_ "You're hurting me!"_, he said a little louder.

_"Then don't fight this. Don't we owe ourselves this much, I mean to at least give each other the chance to feel what we've both been trying to runaway from for so long?_", I try to persuade him, but I wasn't doing a very good job at it.

_"Okay, let's say that I stay and we both get exactly what we want, what happens tomorrow when we both wake up and realize that this was all a mistake? Have you ever considered the consequences of our actions? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you're going to be able to forget this whole thing ever happened and pretend that tomorrow is just another day? Can you?"_

I wasn't prepared to hear those words come out of his mouth just now. I tried to pretend that I wasn't affected by his opinion, because I was. This was a mistake, but a mistake that I was ready to make if it meant that I could at least for one night, to know how it truly felt to not be scared, to not feel lonely, to not be alone. I looked at him straight in the eyes, and the said the worst possible thing I could ever think of saying, I lied, _"Yes I can!"_

_"That's bullshit and you know it! How can you just stand there and tell me that this would mean nothing to you?"_

My heart broke just thinking about what I was about to say next, knowing that every word that was about to come out of my mouth, was dishonest and hurtful to him. Once again, putting my selfish needs first, without even considering how he felt about this whole situation, _"It would mean nothing!"_, selfishly rolled off of my lips.

_"Fuck you!"_, he screamed out as he push me back and started out the door.

_"That's it, run like a coward!"_, I fired back, causing him to stop right in his track.

_"What did you just call me?"_, he asks. I could hear by the tone of voice that I've struck a nerve.

_"I called you a coward!"_

Before I could even say another word, I heard the door slam shut and he came charging towards me, turning me over and pressing my back up against the wall, he was only inches away from my face, _"Don't you ever call me that ever again, ever! I am not a coward."_

_"Then prove it!"_, I said with my eyes looking directly into his. You could feel the tension building up in the room from a mile away. Neither of us willing to admit to each other that what we were both hiding from, was actually standing right in front of us, each other.

_"I don't need to prove anything to you",_ he stated as he began to release his hold on me, but I wasn't about to admit defeat.

_"You're right, you don't need to prove anything to me, you probably wouldn't even be able to if you tried"_, I chuckled, causing him to get infuriated.

_"You think this is funny? Let's see if you find this one funny",_ he paused, _"Prove to me that you're lying, because I know you are."_

I busted out laughing, _"You're right, this one's funny, but It would still mean nothing..."_

_"That's fucking bullshit. It would so mean something to you, I know it would"_, I could see how much this was hurting him to think he would mean nothing to me, because he does mean something to me. I don't know what it is about this guy, but I feel something. How the fuck can I feel something when I've just met him? But by tell him the truth, I would have to admit so many things that I'm not even sure I'm ready to face just yet, but on thing is fur sure, that I'm not about to give up on him just yet.

_"You know what, It would mean something to me. It would mean another notch on my belt"_, I lied to him once again.

_"Fuck you, Will."_

_"Is that a Promise? Or a threat?"_, I mockingly asked.

_"Oh, I see what this is, you just want me to have sex with you and then forget about it"_, he says as he presses himself up against my body, rubbing our erections together through our jeans, _"This would mean nothing to you, am I right?"_

I start to feel a strange feeling come over me as he continued to I'm a little flushed. This guy is invading my personal space and I don't want him to back off. In fact, I want him even closer.

_"It would mean nothing",_ I say as I start to pant slightly.

_"What if I were to do this",_ he says as he starts sucking and biting his way down my neck and stop once he reaches my ear and whispers, "_Would this mean anything to you?"_

Then feeling of his breath brushing up against my face was enough to cause me to let out a low moan,_ "Oh...Nothing."_

_"What if I where to do this?"_, he asks as he hovers over my lips with his own, just before his tongue slowly come out and licks over my bottom lip, and he stops,_ "Still nothing, right?"_

_"You'd be nothing more than..."_, I whimpered under my breath. At this point, there as no turning back. My head was spinning, my heart was pounding, everything from here was a complete blur.

_"Than what, Will?",_ he says as he looks me straight in the eyes, bringing is mouth closer to mine, _"Tell me Will...tell me...",_ he kept saying, over and over. persuading me to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear, and worst part of it is, it was working.

His method might have been unorthodox, none the less he was a genius of getting me to open up. He had me exactly where he wanted, and now, I was his for the taking,_ "What are you doing?",_ I asked, knowing exactly what he was about to say, but still, I wanted to hear him say it.

_"I'm proving to you that I'm not a coward, is it working?"_, he asked using a sexy provocative tone.

_"Nope!"_

_"Liar!"_, he says.

_"Am not!"_, I reply back.

_"Yeah you are! You're a liar", _ he laughs out, but I for one, didn't think any of this was funny.

_"You're drunk!"_, I retaliate, clearly pointing out his intoxicated state.

Suddenly, he takes my arms and slams them up over my head, _"And you're, so fucking hot..."_, he says just before kissing me with so much passion I swear I can feel my feet leaving the ground.

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Intoxicated...Chapter six**

All that could be heard was the sound of wet sloppy kisses and the sound of our clothes being torn from each other as we made our way towards my bedroom. Not even half way inside the bedroom, he throws me up against the bedroom door without notice. He crashes into me laying passionate kisses on my lips all while groping my cock that's throbbing with anticipation for him to touch it. I get my wish when he reaches inside my jeans, and grabs it full on and begins to gently massage it, _"Do you like that, Will?"_, he asks, _"Do you like it when I touch you like this?"_

I look up at him seeing nothing but pure lust in his eyes, leaving no signs of his earlier fear whatsoever show, _"Oh god, yes I do"_, I respond by throwing my head back against the door.

_"I want you so fucking bad right now"_, He clearly states as he quickly unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them off of me, letting them fall to a puddle at my feet. The forcefulness of his actions only fuels my desire for him further. I want him so badly. He stand up and finishes taking his remaining clothes off - the ones I didn't get to apparently.

The moment I notice his amazing body, I screamed out, _"Jesus"_, without even thinking and pulled myself away from him.

As soon as I pulled away, he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around my neck pressing his body up against mine and asked with a slight concern in his voice, _"What's the matter, Will?"_

Before I could even answer him, he weighed in again, _"Isn't this what you wanted in the first place?"_

Instead of answering him, I instinctively put my arms around his waist and held him up close against me. He turned his head over and I willingly began kissing the side of his neck going down towards the spot between his neck and his shoulders and stopped, _"What I want is you..."_, I managed to breath out and began sucking on it ferociously.

Then he moved his head and lifted his shoulder trying to push me away from his neck as he whispered in a deep husky voice, _"Please don't give me a hickey, where everyone can see it",_ he pleaded softly, followed by a few groans and continued, _"But it makes me want you even more."_

He then lifted my leg and wrapped it around the back of his thigh and began thrusting against me, leaning his face closer to mine and whispered softly, _"I'm all yours tonight, if you want me."_

The next thing I knew he was sucking on my lower lip and he had somehow managed to get his hands between us and stared rubbing my hard swollen erection. My whole body felt like it was on fire, my heart was pounding, my pulsing was racing and I was trembling so freaking hard my legs were getting weak. I could feel my body responding to him. For the first time in my life I was letting myself feel exactly what I've been denying myself from for so long, to finally know what it would be like to be with a man, to let myself feel, for the first time how my life would be like if I just stopped hiding from the person I truly am, and that was the most amazing feeling ever,_ "I want you, please"_, I admitted, _"I want you so bad."_

He was quiet the whole time I was speaking, until I felt myself being lifted up off the ground, with my leg still wrapped up tightly around his back, holding me firmly against his body and said,_ "This means nothing"_, and covered my mouth with his own.

When he felt my hand sliding down towards his erection, he gripped me harder, squeezing my ass and sighted in between kisses, _"Oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this"_, and slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to gently suck on it as he began to move towards the bed.

Once we reached the edge, he slowly lowered me down and crawled up over top of me, never once breaking our kiss. I knew if we didn't stop beyond this point, that there was no turning back, this was happening, and I was loving every second of it.

While our tongues danced inside each other mouths, he was already getting ready to prep me for the inevitable. But it wasn't until I felt his warm hand wrapping around my erection and the tip of his middle finger searching for my entry that I realized just how much I really wanted this,_ "Oh God, please don't stop"_, I demanded, letting my head fall back against the pillows, ready for whatever this night had in store for us both.

I felt his body shiver as he slid his finger into the depths of my ass. It was the most amazing feeling ever to have part of him inside me. He pressed his hips harder against mine and I responded by parting my legs slightly to give him better access to my hole, _"Oh God, you're so tight"_, he whispered as I pulled away from him and reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the night stand drawer and gave it to him, _"Fuck me"_, I simply requested.

He didn't say a word, he released his grip on my erection and pulled his finger out, and took it out of my hands and placed it next to us and pulled me down towards him. He then lifted my ass up and slid a pillow underneath it, positioning me for what was about to happen. He then picked up the condom and tore the package open, taking it out of the wrapped with his right hand and placed it over his erection, slowly rolling it down towards the base until it was firmly in place. He then picked up the bottle of lube, opened it, and squeezed out and generous amount onto his fingers and began to apply of the condom. He took the remains of what was left on his fingers and spread it over my entry, making sure I was ready and well lubricated for when he entered me.

_"Fuck me"_, I begged him, but he still didn't respond to my request. He just looked at me laying there underneath him and said nothing. What the hell?

_"Why did you stop just now? Are you having second thoughts about this?"_, I asked, hoping that he wasn't backing away from what was about to happen.

_"I'm not backing away, that's not what I'm doing, it's just..."_

_"It's just what? Tell me..."_

_"Never mind, it's not important anyways"_, he sadly answered.

I could see that whatever it was, it clearly was important, or he wouldn't be acting this way. I mean, I laying here ready for him to fuck me and he's acting all weird and confused. I couldn't help thinking to myself maybe for some strange unknown reason or other, maybe he really doesn't want me.

_"Maybe you should go"_, I said as I tried to get up off the bed, but he stopped me before I could even move and inch away from him.

_"Is that what you want?"_, he asked.

_"No, I want you to fuck me."_

_"Is that all you want from me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Liar! Just admit that this means something to you."_

_"It means nothing, I though we already when through this..."_, but he cut me off before I could finish.

_"Shut the fuck up!"_, he screamed,_ "If you keep on lying to yourself long enough, you might actually start to believe it."_

_"First of all, I'm not lying and second, Don't ever tell me to shut the fuck up"_, I retaliated right back at him.

_"Shut the fuck up!"_, he said as he pushed me roughly onto my back and stared deeply into my eyes, reaching down between our bodies, placing his now throbbing erection in direct line with my entry, and slowly began to push himself inside.

_"Oh God"_, I gasped as I felt his hardness slid in, filling me up with every inch of himself,_ "Fuck me!"_, I screamed out as I wrapped my legs around him, pushing him further inside me, begging for more.

He sucked in his breath and sighed as he exhaled,_ "You're so fucking beautiful"_, and slowly began thrusting into me. He was gently and nothing more than a complete gentleman with me, as he looked down and move his face closer to mine and instantly began kissing my lips tenderly, caressing every part of my body as with his own as we both began moaning inside each other mouths.

I grasped in between our lips,_ "Don't stop please..."_, digging my fingers into his back, _"Fuck me, harder..."_, I demanded, sticking my tongue gently into his mouth and began caressing his.

He pulled away for my lip for a second,_ "I'm not fucking you Will"_, only to return with more force as our embrace started to deepen beyond our control.

I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by his statement, if he wasn't fucking me, then what in the hell was this? So I broke the kiss and just asked him flat-out, _"So what do you call this then?"_

He stopped and lifted himself from me, but only far enough so he could look into my eyes and said, _"It's called making love Will, maybe you should stop talking and try it."_

**_To be continued..OXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Intoxicated Chapter 7**

When he said those words to me, **_"making love"_**, I almost came right then and there. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part to think the actually meant what he said, that he was actually making love to me and not **_"fucking me"_** as I would say. Or maybe I was just to drunk to know the difference between both. All I knew is that whatever he was doing, was sending shivers of pure pleasure up and down my spine, and I wasn't ready for him to stop, _"Make love to me"_, I implored as I closed my eyes placing one hand flat up against his chest while cupping the back of his head with the other, pulling him in to a soft yet warm embrace.

We both laid still for a few minutes, all the while kissing each other tenderly as I was getting use to the feeling of hiving him inside me. All this was still very new to me. Never in a million years would I've ever imagined that I would ever be laying here, with a man, this man, all without having to explain myself to anyone for the way I'm feeling, for the way he makes me feel, for the way he turns me on. Just thinking about it was enough to push me over the edge completely. I tore myself away from him lips long enough to indicate that I was ready for anything this night had to offer, "Please", I begged him again, "Please make love to me. I need you..." And so he did...

From that moment on, our bodies seem to mold into one singular entity. His arms had come to rest on each side of my body, as he slowly began thrusting into me, with slow rhythmic movements, with as much tenderness he'd shown earlier and a passion that's still unknown to me, all while never once breaking our connection. If he moved, I followed. I was almost as if his we shared one body together and it was something I've never experienced before with anyone. I was almost afraid to open my eyes and find that this was all just a dream, and that none of this was actually happening. Eventually, I did open my eyes, and what I found was his chocolate-brown eyes staring down at me, consuming me with every fiber of his being, _"You are so beautiful"_, he whispered softly, licking his lips before pressing them to mine again.

My breaths became shallow as I started pushing back to meet his thrusts, _"You're so amazing!"_, I manage to let out as I felt his body begin to stiffen slightly under my grasps. He bit my bottom lip and gave it a suck before he broke our embrace and lifted himself to his knees and positioned me for what I believe was our release. His hands held my hips hard against his as he wrapped his finger around my swollen hardness and slowly began stroking it. I felt my eyes roll back in pleasure as his hand began pumping my erection harder and faster, working his hips at the same rhythm as he encouraged me, _"Come for me Will."_

My heart started racing, as I felt him push and pull out of me as hard and as fast as he could. When his lips found mine again, I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath. He was saying something to me but I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was a loud buzzing in my ears and myself moaning in pleasure, _"Oh, God, don't stop, I'm gonna come."_

_"Yes Will, cum for me"_, he pleaded out as his moans and groans became louder.

I knew it was too quick, but I couldn't help myself. It had been so long since I'd had an orgasm with anyone other than myself. I just couldn't hold back even if I wanted to.

So I let myself go and released, _"Oh God, Oh...",_ I cried out as my creamy white sperm splatters all over his chest, as waves of intense pleasure soared through my shaking trembling body.

He instantly began kissing me again, grasping between our lips, _"Oh God...I'm coming"_, followed by a short pause, and then he went stiff and started to quiver. The next thing I knew, his whole body started shuddering in my arms.

The intensity of our orgasms was incredible. We groaned loudly and passionately between our parted lips, filling the room with our cries of pleasure as I felt his erection pulsating inside me, and that's when I heard it. The words he was saying to me just a few moments ago, the ones I couldn't hear, but only this time, he spoke them loud and clear,_ "I love you Will",_ and ended with, _"God, I love you so much." _

How was that even possible? We just met tonight and we were both drunk! Sonny is probably one of those guys who**_ "falls in love"_** at the drop of a hat and with everyone he sleeps with. Especially if the sex is as good as ours just was, because quite frankly, it blew my mind. Never in my life have I felt anything so amazing. Never have I felt so connected with someone. Especially someone I met only 3 hours ago.

But love? That's insane! It does not happen that fast. So, I convinced myself that it's the beer (and maybe a raging but deprived libido) talking, and that's it. There is no way I'm going to let my guard down or let myself open up to the possibility of having actual feelings for this guy. I knew better. So, I just closed my eyes and pretended I didn't hear a single word of it and repeated to myself over and over, _"It meant nothing, nothing."_

He was collapsed on me and the weight of him made it hard for me to breathe. He waited a few moments before pulling himself out and flipping himself onto his back, _"You okay?"_, he asked still trying to catch his breath.

Now I am, I thought to myself, now that you are finally off of me and I can maybe catch my breath once again. I honestly don't know how long I laid there before answering him. I suppose I was waiting for my breathing to return to normal, but for some reason, that wasn't happening. Even with the pressure of his body off of mine, I couldn't seem to regulate my body's natural rhythm. What the hell was going on? Why did I continue to struggle and tremble even after he had moved off of me?

When I finally managed to open my eyes, I turned my head over and saw his chocolate eyes staring down at me and my baby blues, watching him, as a smile passed his lips, _"I'm fine"_, was all I said, quickly turning my back to him .

I started cleaning myself off with the box of tissues I kept on the night stand, and passed it over to him without meeting his eyes, so he could do the same. Once I was cleaned off, I got back into bed and laid towards him, so he would be able to see my face. I closed my eyes and secretly hoped that maybe he would just get up and leave. That way we'd never have to see each other again. He did get up but only to pull off the condom and toss it in the waste basket, and then he proceeded to get right back into bed next to me, _"Can I hold you Will, I mean if it's alright with you?"_, he asked in the sweetest way possible.

I simply nodded, immediately feeling his arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me closer onto him. It did feel wonderful all tucked into his strong embrace. But just a minute ago, wasn't I wanting him to leave and to never see him again? Obviously I had no idea what I wanted, so I continued to lay there, accepting the warmth and softness of his body.

A few more minutes passed, and I heard him whisper to me,_ "Will, are you sleeping?"_, but I chose not to answer him, hoping he would think I had already fallen asleep,_ "I guess you are"_, he chuckled and continued,_ "It's okay, it's probably best if you don't hear this anyway, but I still want to say this to you",_ he paused and took a deep breath, _"Thank you for giving me the chance to fall in love you, even if it was just for one night. I know it sounds completely crazy but I love you Will, I love you so much."_

He placed a kiss on my shoulder and laid back down, falling asleep almost instantly. I waited a few moments and began to sob silently, letting the tears roll down on each side of my face without restraint and whispered , _"It meant something...It meant everything."_

_**To be continued...OXO**_

* * *

_**A/N - I would just like to take a moment and thank Jen (Rescuemama) for helping me out with a portion of this chapter! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Intoxicated...Chapter 8**

All I could hear was a very loud annoying sound coming from the other side of the room when I opened my eyes, and realized that it was actually my cell phone ringing. I looked up at the clock and saw it was a quarter past nine, _"Shit!"_, was all I managed to say as I immediately sprung out of bed to answer it.

_"Hey Chad"_, I answered, trying not to sound to hung over.

_"You're late!"_, I heard an angry voice screaming on the other end.

_"I'm sorry, I..."_, he cut me off before I could even say another word.

_"Save it! First my business partner, and now you! Do you have any idea how important this is to me?"_, he asked.

_"I know I'm sorry!"_

_"Yeah, whatever man"_, he annoyingly said, _"Just get your ass down here now Horton!"_

_"Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll be there."_

_"Hurry!"_, and hanged up.

I threw my phone on the bed and headed immediately headed towards the shower.

It was only after I finished washing up that I stared to get dressed that I realized how fuck up my life has become when I looked at myself in the mirror noticed the reddish-purple bruises that left a trail from my neck down to my pecks,"What the fuck have you done this time Horton", I said to myself as I rubbed my fingers over each one of the marks he left behind, remembering each and every detail of how the actually got there, and sighed, "What the fuck have you done", I said again, knowing that for the next few weeks, every time I would look at myself in the mirror, I would have a constant reminder of what happened last night.

I took a deep breath and opened the medicine cabinet and took a few headache pills, hoping this would at least stop my head from pounding long enough so I could at least get this meeting over with and just get back here and sleep the rest of my day away.

I finished buttoning up my shirt and was just about to head out when I remembered that I forgot my phone on the bed. So I went back to the bedroom and picked it up, and when I just about to turn and walk out, I notice note that was left on the night stand with my name written on it.

At first, I wasn't sure If I should go over there and read it, because honestly what the point of it anyway? He was just some random guy I met in a bar that I had a one night stand with! That's all it was! So I close my eyes and let my self fall back on the bed for a few minutes, hoping that I would be able to push the images of him away, like the way he would shyly smile and turn away every time he would get catch me staring at him. Or the way he would slowly lick his lips before leaning down and kissing me. And the way he made me feel when he held me in his arms and said he loved me and released himself inside my body...All this meant nothing, right?

That's where I was wrong...It meant everything to me...

I sat up and picked up the note from the night stand and began reading it, secretly hoping that he would have left something behind indicating that this was more than just a one night stand for him, that this was actually everything he's ever wanted and that I was everything he's ever dreamed of...But who am I kidding? After the way I kept telling him over and over that this would mean nothing to me, I would probably be lucky to have a note saying thanks for the best fuck ever asshole!

Laying myself back down on the bed, I began to read the note out loud...

**_"Dear Will, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you before I left...I thought it would probably be best if I wasn't here when you woke up, because honestly, I'm not sure if I would have ever been able to say goodbye to you..._**

**_You have not only opened up my eyes to the possibility of ever finding love on day, you have also opened up my heart to possibility of finding someone as wonderful as you. God this is so hard..._**

**_What I'm trying to say is that I never imagined feeling this way about a person I've known for less than twenty four hours. By giving yourself to me last night, and giving me the opportunity to fall in love with you, even if it was only for one night, was the probably the most unselfish things anyone as ever done for me. To give me the chance to know what falling in love was like, meant more to me than you will ever know, so thank you...Thank you for letting me fall in love with you, Will._**

**_I know you say this meant nothing to you, and that's okay. What was I planning to get from a one night stand right? My forever? I guess my point is that I could see myself falling in love with someone like you Will, you are such an amazingly beautiful person. Who ever wins your heart is gonna be the luckiest person on earth, and to know that I had the opportunity to be that person, even if it's only for one night, means the world to me._**

**_As hard as it is for me to leave your side, I know it's the probably the right thing to do. It's tearing me up inside, because I'm not sure If I'll ever find some that makes me feel the way you do, and I don't want to lose that. I'm watching you sleep and I can't help but wonder what if...What if things were different? What if maybe you feel the same way about me as I feel about you? What if this actually does mean something to you? Maybe it's wishful thinking on my part, but honestly Will, what if? What if you're the person that I was meant to love forever?_**

**_I'm sorry for making this all about me and you're right, this shouldn't mean anything, but it does..._**

**_I hope it's alright that I kiss your lips one last time while you were asleep. I needed to feel what it was like kissing you one last time before I left, because I'll probably never get the chance to ever again, so I hope you're not angry at me for doing that. If you are angry with me for doing that then I'm very sorry for not asking your permission first. I never want you to think that I was taking advantage of you, because I wasn't. I would never do that to you, because I love you..._**

**_Goodbye Will, I will never forget you..._**

**_Love, S.K."_**

_"Oh my God! What have I done?"_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Intoxicated...Chapter Nine**

The minute I walked in, I was greeted by one of Chad's dumb ass remarks. What a great way to start off this wonderful day!

_"Dude, you look like shit!"_

_"Jeez, thanks_", I answered him sarcastically, walking directly towards the back-end of the bar.

_"Where you going?"_, he asked, following right behind.

_"Right now? As far away from you as I possibly can"_, I replied, taking a seat in the corner booth where it was quiet and dark.

_"Look man, I'm sorry"_, he apologizes as he takes a set in front of me,_ "But seriously man, you look awful, what happened?"_

_"I don't wanna talk about it!"_, I answered back, hoping he wouldn't notice the dark red circles around my eyes, due from the lack of sleep and the redness from all the crying I just did a few minutes early after reading the strangers note, but who am I kidding? This is Chad we're talking about. He notices everything and he wasn't about to let it go.

_"Dude, what's that on your neck?"_, he asked, noticing the bruises on my neck.

_"It's nothing"_, immediately pulling the hood of my sweat shirt over my head to hide the evidence of my one night of shame.

_"Well it doesn't look like nothing! Looks to me like someone have some fun last night!"_, he stated while wiggling his eye brows at me, _"You had sex last night didn't you?"_

_"I did not!"_

_"Yeah you did!",_ he chuckled.

_"Leave me alone Chad, you have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Who was it? I bet it was Gabi!"_

_"It wasn't Gabi!"_

_"So you did have sex last night? I can see it all over you face, oh and your neck"_, he laughs out.

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_"So, who was it? Tell me..."_, he kept prying to know more, but I wasn't about to give him any dirty details of my so-called sex life. That's if you can even call it that!

_"I'm not telling you so give it a rest! Besides, your business partner should be here any minute, right?" _

_"Lucky for you, my business partner just texted me a few minutes ago saying he was gonna be late. Something about him having to check in his hotel. Wonder what's up with that? Because he got in last night...Anyways, that leaves you with plenty of time to give me the juicy details",_ he demanded, placing his evil DiMera grin on his face,_ "Now, spill it!"_

_"Chad, I'm not gonna tell you who he is, so why can't you just drop it?"_, I asked as I was becoming annoyed with Chad and never realizing what I just said.

_"Wait a second...Did you say He?"_

I took a deep breath and did the only thing that made sense. I came out to my best friend. After everything that happened last night, I was time for me to start fresh and be the person I truly was, myself... _"That's right Chad. I was with a guy",_ I slightly paused for a moment, "I'm gay Chad."

_"Ah ha! I knew it!"_, he over excitedly let out.

_"What do you mean by that?"_ I asked.

_"Well...I've always suspected that you were into guys. Remember Alicia from tenth grade? Well, You kinda sealed the deal when you refused to go out with her. That girl was hot!"_

_"You're insane!"_

_"Hey, just saying!"_, he nearly pointed out before I saw this huge grin on his face. I knew at that moment, that I done for, "So, was it any good?"

_"Chad!"_, I screamed out, "Do you always need to know everything?"

"Sorry man, I'm just curious, that's all."

His curiosity was actually making me angry. Here I am, his best friend, who's just come out to him and all he wants to hear are the goading details of my one night stand. That's when I totally lost it, _"What is it that you so wanna hear chad? That I had fantastic sex last night? That he was the most amazing fuck I ever had? Because he was Chad. I got fucked three ways from Sunday, is that what you wanna hear?"_

And the room became silent. I should have known it was too good to be true! When Chad is silent, that means he's thinking of his next come back line, and I was so right!

_"Is your ass soar?"_

_"Oh My God Chad! What the fuck?"_

_"I'm just messing with you Will, I'm sorry"_, he apologized and continued,_ "I'm happy you met someone, so are you gonna see him again after last night?"_

_"I don't think so. He was gone this morning when I woke up. He left me a note", _I said as I took the note out of my pocket and handed it over to him_, "I don't even know his name for that matter, all he left was his initials S.K."_

___"You mean, you had sex with a stranger and don't even know his name? Dude, that's great!"_

_"Just read the note!"_

_"Okay, okay, I'm reading!"_

I watched as Chad read over the note. I could see him smiling the whole way through it. Once he was done, he handed it back over to me and simply let out a sigh, _"Wow, that was deep man. This guy really seems to care about you."_

_"I know, but don't you find that a strange that this guy feels like he's fallen in love with me after only one night?"_

_"Well, yeah, kinda maybe, but that's beside the point. the point is, how do you feel about him?"_

_"I don't know. I'm still kinda freaked out about it"_, I admitted, _"I mean, I wish I could of at least told him the truth about I really felt this morning and not have him leaving thinking he meant nothing to me whatsoever. God I'm suck an idiot!"_

_"You are not and idiot Will."_

___"Well, if you say so, because I sure do feel like a complete jackass."_

_"Come on, you had no idea what to expect from this guy. You both went into this with no expectations, right? How were you suppose to know he would feel this way about you?"_

I paused for a slight moment, and Chad notices my hesitation, _"Will, is there something you're not telling me?"_

_"Well, I kinda heard him tell me when he thought I was sleeping that he loved me."_

_"What? And you said nothing? Dude! You really are an idiot!"_

_"Thanks for the support man!", _I sarcastically fired back._  
_

_"Again, I'm sorry, but honestly Will, you need to know that all this meant something, but if it didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."_

Chad was right. He meant more to me than I wanted to admit to myself at first, but what the point in holding back now? I've already screwed up everything anyways. Why not tell Chad how wonderful he actually was?

_"You're right Chad. It did mean something, but I was just to stupid to say anything._ _He so was amazing with me. He made me feel things I've never felt before."_

_"Like what? Wait...Never mind, I'm not sure I wanna know", _we both chuckled.

_"I'm serious chad, he was amazing. The whole night was amazing, and I can't stop thinking about him",_ I said, feeling myself bushing a little from my latest confession.

_"Oh My God. You really do like him don't you Will?"_

_"I do...But it doesn't matter anyways. I was a complete jerk and told him the whole night meant nothing to me."_

_"Why would you say that will? It does matter."_

_"I don't know! I guess because I'm kinda scared of getting hurt and how people might react."_

_"Will, I'll be honest with you that sometimes people do get hurt, but isn't love worth taking a chance on? I mean, if this guy makes you feel the way you're telling me, then would he be worth taking a chance at him?"_

_"Well, it's too late for that anyways, because it's not like he's gonna come walking through that door anytime soon."_

_"I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to be an ass earlier."_

_"It's okay, just wake me up when your partner gets here"_, I said as I pulled my hood further over my head and laid my head on the table to sleep.

* * *

I woke up about fifteen minutes later to the sound of voice talking, but I didn't wanna make myself shown just yet. So I pretended to sleep for a while longer before I made my introductions.

_"Chad, I'm so sorry for being late!"_, I head a familiar voice say, the only problem with that was, that it wasn't Chad's! Still half asleep, I kept my eyes closed and listen to more of the conversation to make sure I wasn't losing my mind, because I swear, I've heard that voice from somewhere before...

_"Long night?"_, I heard Chad asking him.

"Yeah it was. I'm sorry. I know that's no excuse."

"It's okay. No worries. Everything's still under control", he answered without making an asshole of himself for once. Maybe there is hope for him after all? Then I hear that voice again.

_"Yeah, you could say that. But seriously man, I'm sorry for being late."_

_"That's alright, You're not the only one who was late. So was sleeping beauty over there"_ ,he pointed out referring to me as a sleeping beauty. Great! I tell him I'm gay and now I'm a princess! Wonderful!

_"Sleeping beauty?"_

_"Never mind that, what I want to know is the happened to your head?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing. I just slipped and banged it on the corner of something."_

_"Yeah, what ever you say, because for the look of your neck, I'm sure it's not the only thing you banged!" _Great! Chad the ass is back!

_"Hun?"_

_"What the fuck's up with every one getting some and not me? First Will and now you! What's up with that?", _Yes!He's jealous! I got some and he didn't! In your face DiMera!

_"Wait, what did you just say?"_, I heard the voice ask Chad in strange tone, and that sorta caught me off guard.

_"I said you got some and I didn't."_

_"After that?"_

_"I said first Will and now you...Is that what you meant?"_

_"Will..." , _he gasped. After hearing him say my name, my hands immediately started to sweat and I felt myself getting flushed.

_"Yeah Will, you know? Sleeping beauty over there?"_

And that's when it hits me, the voice that just said my name just now, Will. It was the same voice that cried out my name in pleasure last night...It was the same voice that said I love you...It was the same voice I couldn't get out of my mind ever since I woke up this morning...

I lift my head off the table, pulling my hood off at the same time, and there he was...The best mistake I ever made, standing right across the room from me.

_"Dude! It's about time you wake up. Get over here! I want you to meet my business partner Sonny Kiriakis", _Chad gestured as I walked up to them both in a complete state of shock.

We both just stood there staring at each other like nothing else around us even existed. He walked up to me and immediately took both my hands and whispered softly in between his lips, _"Will...I never thought I would ever see you again",_ without even acknowledging Chad was even in the room with us.

_"Oh God!"_, was all I said before Chad weighed in.

_"Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on here?"_

_"I'm sorry, I...I gotta go. I'm sorry...", _I breathed out, immediately letting go of his hands and started towards the door.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Intoxicated...Chapter 10**

* * *

**_The wonderful thing about falling in love is that it can happen at any time with the most unexpected person. You don't go out searching for love, it just happens to find you when you least expect it to. - RoxyGirl24 _**

* * *

_"Will, please don't leave, I'm sorry about last night...Please..."_, I heard him begging as I opened the door and started to leave, pretending not to hear a word he was saying to me.

I wanted nothing more but to turn around and take him and my arms and tell him exactly how I felt, that it did in fact mean something to me, but because of the way I acted and knowing that I lied to him was preventing me from doing just that. So I just kept on going, but before I could even step foot out the door, I felt someone holding my arm, _"Please let go of my arm"_, I kindly asked.

_"Not until you hear what I have to say Will."_

_"What else is there to say. Sonny right? I think you said it all in the note you left behind."_

_"I never shouldn't have left you that note, Will. I'm sorry, I should have kept my feelings to myself, knowing the way felt about what happened last. I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be sorry, I mean, you have nothing to be sorry about"_, I said as I pulled my arms away from him,_ "I'm the one who should be sorry for being a total jerk last night"_, and started walking towards my apartment.

_"Wait, Why should you be sorry?"_, he asked and followed right behind me, _"You were honest with me from the beginning. I'm the one who let my feelings get the best of me. I never thought I would see you again Will."_

_"What difference does it make? I mean, It's not like you owe me any explanation or anything."_

_"Will, this changes everything. Now that we both live in the same town, and working for Chad, we can't keep running into each other and pretend like last night ever happened."_

I stop in my tracks and turned towards him,_ "We can and we will, end of story!"_

_"What if I don't want this to be the end our our story?"_, he asked as he took a step closer to me, _"What if I last night was only the first chapter?"_

_"Sonny, I...I'm sorry...I need to go",_ was all I managed to say before I walked away.

_"Stop!"_, he cried out, _"I need you to stop walking and listen to me for a second"_, he said as he caught up to me once again.

_"I'm sorry, I need to get home",_ I stated as I was trying to get him to back off, but he wasn't about to give up just yet.

_"Please Will, just hear me out? It will only take a few minutes, I promise."_

_"Now is not a good time for me, I need to get back."_

_"What about later?"_, he immediately asked.

_"I don't know if that's a..."_, I started saying but he cut me off.

_"Please Will, I just wanna talk. Will you look at me?", _he asked as he lifted my chin up, locking my eyes to his.

Just looking into his eyes was harder than I expected it to be, knowing the way he felt about me and knowing the way I felt about him, made it ever harder for me to say no. But for some reason, I felt the need to. To lie that is. Because sometimes lying can be so much easier than telling the truth, _"I'm sorry, I can't. Please let this go Sonny..."_

_"Just as I was about to leave him there looking completely crushed by my refusal of not wanting to talk to him, he made his last plea, "Just so you know, I meant every words I said in that note Will. Every single one of them."_

_"Sonny, now is not the time"_, I meanly stated.

_"When I the right time then? Tell me! Because I'm not giving up until we can talk this through."_

I gotta give it to him for persistence,_ "Alright, but this isn't a date"_, I stated making things clear as to what tonight was all about and continued,_ "You can drop by my apartment around seven. That should give me plenty of time to get dinner ready before you show up."_

_"Wait...What? Dinner? I thought this wasn't a date?"_, he confusingly asked.

_"It's not a date! This is just gonna be two friends having dinner together and talking. that's all!"_

_"Okay, whatever you say Will"_, he said with a smirk, _"Do you need me to bring anything? Like a bottle of wine maybe?"_

_"Yeah, sure whatever, I have to go."_

_"Seven?"_, he asked one last time to confirm and I simply nodded back and left in the opposite direction.

All I could think about was the fact that this wasn't a date. I kept repeating it silently to myself, _"This isn't a date, this isn't a date"_, trying to convince myself otherwise until a realized that we were having dinner at my apartment, he was bringing wine, and all I could think about was what I was going to wear! That's when it occurred to me, _"Oh my God! This is actually a date!"_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Intoxicated...Chapter Eleven**

After I got home, I decided to take some time to myself to try to figure out what the hell just happened. I went directly into my bedroom and laid on the bed and pulled out the note from Sonny. I read it over a few time, only because I wanted to make sure I fully understood the intent of his words, before I made any decisions regarding our future relationship.

The first thing I thought about was that we could be start off by being just friends. We could just hang out, watch a movie or maybe even have a few beers like friends do. That should be easy. Okay, maybe having a few beers is not such a good idea after all. I mean, look where it landed us in the first place. So this friends thing is probably not a great idea after all.

Another option for us would be co-workers. We could see each other at work and that would be it. Nothing more than a professional relationship between two people who just happened to have crazy drunken sex one night. How hard can that be, right? Even if the sex was amazing and I couldn't stop picturing him naked wearing nothing but tie and apron. Alright! co-workers is definitely a very bad idea!

For hours I laid there, playing out different scenarios in my mind, trying to figure out a way the Sonny could possibly be a part of my life without being more than just friends and came up empty-handed. That's when it finally occurred to me that maybe we weren't meant to be just friends. Maybe for some crazy reason that I can't explain, Sonny was meant to be a part of my life romantically and I for one was just trying to find different ways of denying it. Who knows? I do like the guy, how could I not? I mean, he is very nice guy an all, he's funny, caring and on the plus side, he's really isn't hard on the eyes either. Who am I kidding, he's gorgeous in every sense of the word! He gives a new definition to the term "tall dark and handsome". And for some strange reason, I can't seen to stop thinking about him, and every time I do, I constantly need to remind myself how to breathe. This is way harder than I expected, because I shouldn't be feeling this way. I mean, not for a guys I've known now for a little over twenty-four hours, right? Could it be possible that I might have developed strong feelings for this guys without even realizing it? Could I actually see myself having a future with Sonny romantically? And that's when it hit me, _"Oh my God! Could I be falling in love with him?", _I said out loud to myself just as my cell phone started vibrating.

I took it out of my pocket and check who it was first and saw Chad's number,_ "Great! Just great!"_, I said as I slid my finger on the phone to answer his call, _"Hello..."_

_"Hey hot stuff!"_, he says in an incredibly happy mood! Way to happy for the likes of my being.

_"What do you want Chad?"_, I ask, knowing exactly what he wanted in the first place. Details!

_"So, I mean you and Sonny...Never saw that one coming!"_

_"You and me both"_, I replied without giving away too much about the situation.

_"So, did you talk to him? Did you tell him that you liked him?"_

_"No", _I sadly answered.

_"No? Why not?"_

_"Because I can't Chad, I've already lead him to believe I wasn't interested. Admitting to my feelings for him would mean I would have to admit I was lying to him, and I'm not sure I can do that Chad."_

_"Is it because you don't think he feels the same way about you? Did something change in the last few hours?"_, he questioned, but something sounded strange by the way he said it.

_"What do you mean? I haven't__ seen or talked to Sonny since I left the coffee-house"_, I informed him, but that's when it came to mind that maybe Sonny said something to Chad about me, _"Oh...Okay Chad? What's going on here?"_, I asked, trying to understand what he meant by his last series of questions.

_"Well, Sonny came back after your talk, and he really looked happy. It seems you two have dinner plans tonight, I just thought you guys might have sorted things out. That's all!"_

_"This isn't date!"_, I basically screamed out at him.

_"Whoa! Relax man, I was just calling to wish you luck. I didn't mean to get you upset or anything. I'm sorry."_

_"Look man, I'm the one who should be sorry. I had no right to snap at you like that. It's just...",_ I excused myself for being a jerk.

_"It's just what, Will? You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_"I know, I'm just not sure what to call this...I've been trying to figure things out since I got home, and the only thing I managed to do so far was freak out about what this actually was."_

_"Well, let me ask you this, and please be honest with yourself when you answer."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"Do you want it to be a date Will?"_

It took me a moment to answer him, _"I don't know..."_

_"I think you do know Will. I saw that way you lite up when you talked about him. Oh, and the look on your face when you saw him at the coffee-shop. That was priceless."_

_"Oh God! Don't remind me!"_

He laughed,_ "I think you just need to take time and figure this out on your own."_

I took a deep breath, _"I guess your right."_

_"Well, I should let you get ready for your..."_, he pauses, _"Non-date!"_,and started to laugh.

_"Ha ha Chad, very funny, but seriously, thanks for calling."_

_"Anytime man, I just never thought I would see that day that someone was able to break Sonny Kiriakis."_

_"Hun? Break Sonny Kiriakis?"_

_"I shouldn't be telling you this, but I've known Sonny for a very long time and he's a terrific guy. One of the most honest people I know, so it's hard for me to imagine him breaking a promise that he made to himself."_

_"What do you mean break a promise Will, Sonny vowed he would save him self for marriage until he met his one true love."_

_"Oh my God!"_

_"Yeah, my reaction exactly what I hear about you two."_

_"Chad, I had no idea...I'm such a bad person."_

_"Your not a bad person Will! It's just a care a lot about both of you and I don't wanna see neither of you get hurt. I just think you should maybe consider giving him a chance. Life is too short Will to pass up a chance at really love."_

_"Do you think Sonny could be my one true love Chad?"_

_"Honestly? The way he talked about you all day and that way his face lite up each time your name came up. I'm pretty sure you're his one true love Will."_

_"He talked about me?,_ I surprisingly asked.

_"He wouldn't shut up about you!", _he admitted.

_Just hearing Chad said that Sonny talked about me, I got excited. Before I knew it, I was blasting him with questions about what he said, "What did he say? Did he ask about me? Did he say I was cute? Oh my God! Did you tell him I liked him?"_

_"Dude! Relax! The only thing I said to him was that you're a great guy and anyone who was enough to win over your heart, would be the luckiest man on earth. __As for the rest, maybe you should ask him about it tonight, on your...", _but before he could finish, I cut him off, because I knew exactly what he was going to say. He was probably gonna mention our _"non-date"_ again. I just thought I would beat him to the punch and finally admit to what this actually was, _"Alright! I'll say it! Our date! Are you happy?"_

_"Attaboy! And yes! I'm extremely happy to finally hear you say it, but I think there's someone else who needs to hear you say it. I'm sure he would be over the moon to hear from you."_

_"I'll think about it. Thanks Chad. By the way do you have his number?"_

_"Sure, I'll text it to you. I hope you'll think about what I said, and let him know, Later Horton!"_

_"Later Chad!",_ I replied back to him and hanged up.

I sat back against the head board and waited for Chad to text me Sonny's number. Within a few minutes, Chad delivered. I wasn't sure if I should text him or not. I really didn't wanna get his hopes up or anything, but it was something Chad mentioned earlier that I couldn't get out of my head. What if life is indeed too short to pass up a chance at really love? What if this was the real thing and out of millions of people, Sonny was the one person I was meant to be with?

_"I guess there's only one way to find out!"_, I said to myself as I picked up my phone and started typing my message to Sonny...

**(((())))**

**-Just wanted to let you know, that I was thinking about you and really looking forward to our date tonight!**

I think I just died! You have no idea what this mean to me, Will. Thank you! I can't wait to see you tonight!

**-I can't wait to see you either. Do you think maybe you could drop by earlier? I really would like to have a chance to talk before dinner.**

What time?

**-6?**

Perfect! I'll be there!

**-Great! Can't wait.**

Is this really a date, Will?

**-Yeah Sonny, this is really a date!**

******(((())))**

**To Be Continued...OXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Intoxicated...Chapter Twelve**

As six o'clock quickly approached, I found myself stumbling around the kitchen to make sure everything was perfect for my **_"Date"_** with Sonny.

The first thing I checked on was the chicken that was cooking in the oven, _"Alright! Dinner is going according to schedule and should be ready on time! Perfect!"_, I said out loud to myself as I closed the over door and began preparing dessert. Once the dessert was ready, I placed it on the counter and checked over everything one last time before getting ready for our special night, _"Great job Horton if I do say so myself!"_

With that said, I left the room and headed straight for the shower.

Once out of the shower, I was having a hard time finding something to wear for the occasion. I went through every single piece of clothing I owned and couldn't decide on what to wear to impress Sonny. I finally went with my blue button up shirt and a dark pair of dark jeans, only because blue is Sonny's favorite color and as for the jeans, well, my ass does look kinda hot in them. I just thought Sonny's might think so as well.

_"Okay Horton! You can do this!"_, I whispered as I check myself in the mirror and giving myself a pep talk at the same time, _"You just need to tell him how you feel! That's all!"_, and took a deep breath, knowing how hard it was going to be for me to share my feelings with him and to admit that I lied about him not meaning anything to me.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the door and glanced over at my watched, _"Holy shit! It's already six o'clock!."_

My heart started to race as I realized that the person behind the knock was Sonny, and that he was already here, _"Oh my God, oh my God"_, I kept saying as I scrambled to checked myself out one list time just to make sure I looked perfect for him. I ran my finger through my hair a few times, brushed my teeth, and finished off with a few shots of my favorite perfume and headed back to the living room to answer the door.

_ "Don't screw this up Horton"_, I whispered to myself just as I was about to open the door to let Sonny inside.

_"I'm sorry for take so long to answer the do..."_, was all I managed to say before I lifted my eyes to see him standing there, dressed up in a green skin-tight shirt and a very tight sexy pair of jeans, slightly leaning against the door frame holding a bottle of wine in his hands.

_"I was beginning to wonder if you changed your mind about tonight"_, he said as he handed me the bottle of wine and smiled.

It took me a moment to realize that I was standing there with my mouth half opened staring at him before I was finally able to speak again, _"Yeah, I mean no, I didn't change my mind about tonight. I was just getting myself ready for you, I mean, getting dressed for our date. I'm sorry, this is coming out all wrong..."_

He began to chuckle and reached over and grabbed both my hands, _"It's alright, you're not the only one who's nervous about tonight"_, he said as he placed my hand against his chest over his heart,_ "See, what you're doing to me?"_, letting me feel his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest.

_"Wow, that's unbelievable to know that I have that effect on someone",_ I shyly said as I removed my hand from his chest and took a step back and looked him over again before saying, _"You look amazing Sonny, I'm so glad you're here."_

_"Well, you don't look half bad yourself"_, he said and started laughing, _"Can I come in? Or are we gonna have this date in the hall way?"_

_"I'm sorry, Come on in"_, I offered as I moved over to the side to let him through.

_"So, you wanted to talk to me before dinner?"_, he asked as he went over and sat on the sofa.

_"Yeah, I do"_, I answered and sat next to him and said, _"I think I own you an explanation"_, and frowned.

_"An explanation for what?"_

_"For being a total jerk the other night"_, I admitted.

_"Will, it's okay. You just said told me how you really felt and there's nothing wrong with that. I appreciate your honesty with me."_

_"But that's the thing Sonny, I wasn't honest with you."_

_"Oh really? How's that Will?"_

_"I lied Sonny, but before you say anything else, I need you to hear me out and decided whe__ther or not you can forgive me, Okay?"_, I asked him, hoping he can understand where I was coming from.

_"Okay Will. I promise to listen to whatever you have to say."_

_"First of all, I want you to know that I never asked for this. I'm not the kinda person who picks up random strangers in a bar and takes them up to my apartment and have sex with them. This was the first time anything like this has ever happened to me and I'm sorry for making you the victim of my poor judgment."_

_"Will, if you feel like you've taken advantage of me and anyway, then you're wrong. I wanted to be there with you. I wanted to walk you home last night and I wanted to take care of you to make sure you we're okay. Most of all, I just wanted to be right there with you."_

_"It's nice of you to say that Sonny, but I know what I did was wrong on so many levels. I just don't know what else I can say to make you understand how badly I feel about everything. "_

_"Will, please don't feel bad about anything. I'm serious! Last night was one of the best of my entire life. I don't regret any of it. And I hope you don't either."_

_"Oh Sonny"_, I said as I moved closer to him,_ "I would never regret being with you. I think you should know that when I woke up this morning, the first thing I thought about was you. I wanted to know how you felt, if you were okay, if you were thinking about me...That's when I turned over and realized you were gone, and that I would never have the chance to tell you how I really felt."_

_"Will...",_ he said as he looked directly in my eyes and reached out and took my hand,_ "You have that opportunity to tell me how you really feel right now. You're here, I'm here and I'd really love to know how you feel about this, I mean about us."_

I took a deep breath and looked at him directly in the eyes,_ "Sonny...I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_"Will..."_, was all he could say as he brushed his finger against my lower lip and stared into my eyes the entire time.

_"I know I should have said something sooner, but I didn't. I decided to take the easy road and pretend that it didn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry for letting you believe that I could be such a cold-hearted person."_

_"Please don't be sorry. I understand. And I know that those feelings probably didn't make a lot of sense to you at first, especially they way things happened last night. They kinda caught me off guard as well your know?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Oh yeah! Let me just say that I've never had feelings for anyone as strong as the one I have for you, and just so you know, I never thought of you as a cold-hearted person Will. I couldn't never think that of you. From the first time I saw you, there was something about you that drew me in. I know this sounds crazy from a person you've known for less than forty-eight hours, but from the moment we shared our first kiss, I knew right then, that whatever this was between us, was stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I just knew it had it be love."_

_"Well, since we are being honest and all, I also want you to know that I was completely blindsided by what you said when we were having...Well, you know?"_

_"Wait! You hear what I said?"_, he asked.

I nodded my head,_ "I did. I'm sorry for pretending I was asleep."_

_"Don't be sorry. You look like an angel even when you're pretending to sleep"_, he said and winked.

I felt myself blushing like crazy after hearing him call me and angel. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone as ever said to me. Just then sonny ever so gently brushed my face with the back of his hand. I leaned into it taking his hand in my own, _"So, You think you might be falling in love with me?"_

_"I think I am Sonny. What about you? I mean, do you feel the same?"_, I asked, eagerly awaiting his answer as I move in closer to him.

_"Definitely falling!"_, he exclaimed, moving his face a few inches closer to mine, _"Will?"_, he asked.

_"Yeah Sonny?"_, I asked back.

_"I really wanna kiss you."_

_"What's stopping you?"_, I asked just as I felt his soft lips pressing against mine.

Within seconds, his body laid on top of mine and we were going at it like crazy teenagers.

_"Oh God, I've missed your lips"_, I said in between kisses, wasting no time in trying to undo his belt.

_"Will..."_, he managed to gasp as he was pulling away at the buttons of my shirt, _"You're so fucking beautiful!"_, he stated and began kissing and sucking his way down the length of my neck to my now half exposed chest and looked up at me and said panting, "I want you so fucking bad right now."

_"Oh God! Yes! That's it!"_, I cried out once I felt his warm lips pressing up against my body once more. I knew exactly where this was headed, and I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to be taking things so fast right after getting back together. Wait? Did I just say that we are together? I don't even know what**_ "This"_** is even called yet!

_"I should check dinner"_, I practically screamed from out of nowhere, trying to catch my breath as I pulled myself slightly from under him with my lips hovering over his.

_"Yeah, I'm starving"_, he whispered as we both continued to breathe into each others mouths.

_"Okay"_, was all I managed to say before he kissed me once last time, sucking ever so gently on my bottom lip before pulling himself from me to let me off the couch.

_"Need any help"_, he offered as got up from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen. I was almost afraid that he would notice how aroused I was by our little make out session on the couch.

_"I'm hard! I mean, I'm good!"_, I said grabbing my head with both my hands and whispered under my breath so he wouldn't hear me, _"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm hard? What the fuck was that all about?",_ and continued into the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven.

After taking a few minutes to come to my senses and regain composer, I placed the table settings and headed towards the stove to remove the chicken before it would burn.

Just as I turn over to placed the dish on the counter, I felt his presence in the room as he walked up from behind, placing both of his hands on the counter, one on each side of me and whispered softly into my ear,_ "It smells amazing! What are we having?"_

Just feeling him being so close to me was driving me crazy, _"We're having...roasted chick...",_ I tried to say, but I couldn't even get the words out properly once I felt his nose graze the side of neck.

_"God, you smell so good"_, he whispered again, when I realized he wasn't talking about the food. Who knew cooking could spark such an appetite? Because I was definitely getting hungrier with every second that passed.

I almost turned over and pounced him right then and there on the counter. All these sexual innuendos were turning me on so badly, that I felt a bulge growing rapidly inside my jeans. Instead of giving in to my temptation and believe me, I wanted nothing more than to rip off his cloths and take him right there on the table, I decided take the high road and go with a little flirting before dinner. No harm with having a little pre-dinner fun, right? So I turned my head slightly towards him and said, _"I hope you're hungry, I have a lot to offer you this evening."_

_"Oh really! In that case, I just might have to work up an appetite!"_, he flirted right back.

_"Is that so? Do you have any ideas on how I could work up that appetite of yours?"_, I asked as I pulled him closer to me by wrapping my arms around his waist.

_"I could think of a few ideas, starting with this one maybe"_, he said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of my lips and pulled back for a moment and continued,_ "Maybe I should try a little bit harder",_ and leaned down once more and placed a kiss on the other side, _"So, how and I doing?"_, he asked with a sexy smirk on his face.

_"Maybe you should try again"_, I suggested, feeling him beginning to press his body up against mine.

_"Oh really? Well maybe we should trying tasting the dessert. Maybe a preview of what's to come later tonight might get you worked up."_

He took his finger and dipped it the whipped cream that covered the strawberry shortcake I made and smeared it over my lips and slowly began to lick it off one stroke at a time. Once my lips were completely wiped from any traces of cream he might of left behind, he gently pushed his tongue inside my mouth and slowly began caressing mine with his own, leaving me gasping for air as he pulled his lips away from mine and stated, _"That was so delicious. I'm hungrier already."_

If this was only the beginning of what this night had in store for us, it was probably gonna turn out to be a very long night! At this rate, I'll never be able to finish dinner without skipping right to my dessert!

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Intoxicated...Chapter Thirteen**

_"Let me just tell you that this is the best chicken I've ever had!"_, he stated as he leaned over the table and fed me the last piece of chicken from his plate.

_"Well, I'm glad you liked it", _I mumbled out with my mouth still half full.

_"I had no idea you were such a great cook. I guess I struck gold when I bumped into you at the bar."_

_"If I remember correctly, I was the one doing the striking, right? Guess you just got lucky!"_

_"Indeed I did"_, he said with a huge smile as he push back his plate on the table, _"I'm stuffed!"_

_"What? No dessert?"_, I said pretending to be offended.

_"I was gonna save my dessert for later! I need to burn off a few calories first, because I'm planning on having seconds"_, he said batting his eyes at me. Could this guys even be anymore sexy right now?

_"Oh is that right? Well, I guess I should clean up this mess so we can go in the living room and burn a few of those calories you were talking about",_ I offered, knowing exactly what was going to happen in the living room.

_"You just read my mind!"_, he laughed out, _"But before we get this mess cleaned up, I think I should tell you that you have something on your lips"_, he says to me with a slight giggle.

_"What? Where?"_, I ask, totally mortified by his discovery.

Just as I was about to pick up my napkin to wipe off my mouth, he pulls his chair closer to mine and slowly begins to lean towards me, _"Wait, let me show you",_ he says just before he presses his lips to mine tenderly and pulls away, _"Oh, it was just my lips!"_

_"That was just..."_, I paused, pretending to be thinking of a word to describe his latest attempt to kiss me. Not that I was complaining or anything, but this was all very new to me. The affection he's giving me is something I've never experienced before, and not catching on to it, was making me question my abilities as a potential boyfriend. Oh my God! Did I just think of myself as his boyfriend?

_"Cheesy?"_, he said, turning his eyes away from me, looking a bit embarrassed by what he just did.

_"No"_, I whispered, lifting my hand up to his cheek and turned his face towards mine so he would look at me, _"It was perfect, just like you are."_

_"You don't have to say that to make me feel better you know"_, he pointed out.

_"I wasn't just saying that Sonny, you are perfect. Perfect in every sense of the word",_ I said letting my hand fall from his face and pushed myself back on the chair, _"I just hope you're not disappointed once you get to know me better"_, I nearly stated as I got up and started clearing off the table.

He picked up his plate and followed right behind, _"Will, why would you even think that?",_ he asked as he placed his plate on the counter next to mine.

_"I don't know, maybe because you could do so much better than me, that's all. Someone who didn't push you away the first chance he got. Someone who wasn't so scared about what other people might think of him, that he goes and pretends that you meant nothing when the truth was that you meant everything to him"_, I sadly said as I turned on the faucet and started washing the dishes and trying very hard to hide my insecurities at the same time.

_"Will, believe me when I say that I know what I want and I what I want is you, nothing else!"_

_"You say that now, but what if you change your mind?"_

_"Are you afraid that once I get to know you better that I might turn the other way and run?",_ he asked as he took the plate out of my hands, placed it in the sink and turned me over so I could face him, _"Will, please just answer the question for me."_

_"Maybe, I don't know. It's just that I've never been in a relationship before with anyone, and it kinda scares me to open myself up to the possibility of love without knowing what's gonna happen in a few days, weeks, or even months. What if I'm nothing like you think I am?"_

_"I highly doubt that's going to happen. I'm falling head over heels in love with you, and that's just after meeting you and being with you for one night. I can only imagine the wonderful things that I'm going to discover about you, Will. I love you and nothings ever going to change that for me. The heart wants what it wants, and what mine wants is you", _he pointed out as he wrapped his arms around me, _"I just love you so much."_

_I just stood there looking at him and I wasn't sure why I was having such a hard time hearing those words come out of his mouth. It may be the fact that I've never been in this situation before where I found myself having such strong feelings for another person. Or it may just be the fact that I wasn't ready to admit to myself that deep inside, I really did love Sonny, and for some fucked up reason, I was letting all my insecurities get the best of me. _

_"Sonny...I..."_, was all I managed to say before his arms released me and cut me off completely before I had a chance to say another word to him.

_"It's okay Will, you don't have to say it back. I just thought...Anyways, I should go, it's getting late"_, he pointed out looking completely crushed and walked towards the door without even looking at me.

_"Sonny, please give me a chance to explain"_, I begged as I followed him to the door.

_"There's nothing to explain, Will. I get it, and it's alright. Thanks for inviting me over for dinner, it was amazing by the way. Maybe I'll see you around"_, he said and left closing the door behind him.

_"What the fuck have you done this time Horton?"_, I asked myself and silently began to sob with my head leaning against the door, knowing that I may have just lost the most important thing I've ever had in my life, just because I wasn't able to tell him what I already knew I felt in my heart, that I loved him to.

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Intoxicated...Chapter Fourteen**

I sat on the sofa for nearly two hours after Sonny left, secretly hoping that he might have a change of heart and decided to come back so I could explain myself to him, but when I looked at the clock and realized how late it was, I knew he wasn't coming back, and that I screwed up so badly that I might never have a chance to make things right again. I would probably be lucky if he was ever going to talk to me again after the way I acted.

I leaned over and grabbed the bottle of wine that Sonny had brought for dinner and decided to drown myself in my own misery as I did so many times before, starting with just one glass, **_"Cheers for being the biggest screw up ever"_**, I said to myself as I raised my glass up to my lips and chugged it down like water.

After a few glasses, I started getting a bit tipsy and decided it was time I went to bed. It was already midnight and he never called, and he probably wouldn't either, so there was really no point in staying up and waiting for someone who's never gonna call me back. I mean, why would he after making his feel worthless once again?

I laid in bed awake unable to get him out of my mind. I knew what I had to do, but for some reason I wasn't able to convince myself to pick up the phone and just call him myself and tell him how wrong I was to have pushed him away again. The truth was that I was that I was too afraid to tell him exactly what I felt in my heart. I was caught off guard by his words that I had no idea what I was saying or doing when he told me he loved me, and that was the reason I didn't say anything. It wasn't that I didn't love him, because I did, I mean I do love him. But obviously my silence did mean something to Sonny, or he wouldn't have left me without knowing where we stand, or if I would ever see him again.

The possibility or never seeing him again scared me more than anything else. Sonny was the first person with who I was able to open myself up with and that accepted me for who I really was. Maybe I was just scared of what the reaction who when others found out I was gay. But honestly, why should I even care what others might think when they find out I'm in a relationship with another man? If this is what made me happy, then why should it even bother?

I kept tossing and turning until I just couldn't deal with it anymore and pickup my phone and dialed his number, hoping he would answer and give me the chance to explain myself once again for screwing things up between us. After the fourth ring, just as I was about to hang up, when I heard a low voice on the other end of the line.

_"Will?"_, he asked confusingly as he answered.

_"I'm sorry for calling so late, I just needed to hear your voice. I couldn't sleep knowing the way things end between us a while ago"_, I admitted as I awaited his response.

_"It's fine, I wasn't sleeping."_

_"Can we talk? You don't have to say anything, just listen to what I have to say and I promise I won't bother you again."_

_"Will, it's pretty late and I'm working with Chad in the morning. Maybe we can do this some other time"_, he said as if he was trying to avoid the conversation, but I wasn't about to give up on him just yet.

_"Please Sonny, I miss you..."_

_"Will..."_, he gasped out as if he was trying to catch his breath.

_"Sonny, I screwed up in more way than one tonight, and I don't ever wanna feel like this ever again. You need to know that I'm just not looking for another one night stand with someone. I want to be a in a real relationship with you Sonny. I don't wanna worry when I will see you again, or whether or not you'll feel like talking to me on the phone. I want to know that I've never been in a real relationship and I'm not always gonna know what to do or say when things get complicated, but what I do know is that I'm will to try to work things out before giving up on what might be the best think that's ever happened to me in my entire life."_

_"What are you trying to say Will?"_

_"What I'm trying to say is that I love you Sonny."_

Just as I said those words to him, the line went silent and I heard a knock at the door. I didn't feel like getting up to see who it was, not only was it late, but I also had something more important to take care off who was wait

_"Sonny? Are you still there?"_, I asked as I held the phone up to my hear, but no one answered on the other end and the line went dead. I pressed the end button on the phone and dropped it next to me on the bed. My heart was breaking of the idea of Sonny hanging up on me after I bared my soul to him and finally said those three little words to him, I love you... But can you blame him? One minute I'm telling him he means nothing to me and the next I'm telling him that I love him. Talk about mixed emotions on my behalf.

Suddenly, I heard that knock again, but this time it was more insistent than the first one. I thought to myself, What if it's Sonny? And if luck was on my side, that maybe he decided to give me another chance, not that I deserved on of course, but what if?

The chances of it being him at this time of night was pretty slim, but the only way I was gonna find out was actually standing outside my door was to get my sorry ass out of bed and go answer the door. So I got out of bed and rushed to the door and as soon as I opened it, there he was, standing there with his phone in his hand, holding his jacket with the other.

_"What are you doing here?"_, I asked, praying to God he was here to tell me that it wasn't to late for us.

_"Will, how does forever sound?"_

_"Sonny..."_, I gasped as he took my hand and once again, placed it over his heart, _"Will, did you mean what you said? Feel my heart! This is what you do to me."_

I left my hand over his heart and reach over and places his over mine_, "Does this feel like I didn't mean what I said?", _feeling my heart pounding rapidly inside my chest_, "It's beating just for you Sonny. I love you and I meant every word I said. God, I just love you so much"_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Intoxicated...Chapter Fifteen**

It took every thing in me to say those three little words to him, **_"I love you"_**, and to not get a response back as soon as I told him was breaking my heart, knowing that I might have screwed up the best thing that's ever happened to me because I was too afraid to open myself up to a chance at true love with a person, with Sonny. And for what? Selfish reasons that I might not have completely understood at first, but one things for sure is that I do understand them perfectly now. It's not easy to open yourself up to a person without knowing what's going to happen next. There's always a chance that things might not work as planned, and I think that's one of the main reasons preventing me from telling him exactly how a felt right from the beginning. That, and that I was to fucking scared to admit to myself that I developed very strong feelings for him in a matter of seconds.

And now, After everything that's happened, I'm standing here looking at this wonderful person that I love so much who is standing right across from me with his hand still gently pressed against my heart with his perfect dark brown eyes staring directly into mine, I await impatiently on his response, hoping that it's not to late and that he still feels the same way about me. Because if he doesn't because of the way I treated him and the way I kept pushing him away, I really have no one else to blame for this but myself for losing what could possibly be the love of my life.

I took a step back and removed his hand from my chest and turned towards the living room, "_I'm sorry Sonny, I shouldn't have said anything. I always manage to screw things up."_

_"Will, I..."_, was all he was able to say before I cut him off again."

_"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I understand. You don't feel the same way anymore, and I get it."_

_"But Will, you..."_, he tried to explain, but once again, I stopped him before he could speak.

_"Sonny, You don't have to explain yourself to me. Like I said, it's my fault for pushing you away and making you believe I didn't care about you when I that fact of the matter was I couldn't stop thinking about you and..."_

_"Will, would you just shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say?"_, he asked as he approached me and pulled me up against him,_ "I love you Will, and that's not going to change anytime soon"_, he said just before pressing his lips gently to mine.

Within a matter of seconds, our sweet innocent kiss had quickly developed into a series of deep passionate kisses that could have been heard from the apartment next door. We filled the room with moans of desire, our groans of pleasure and sounds I've never even heard of before in my entire life. He walked me slowly towards the sofa and stopped once we reached the edge, where he slowly pulled his lips away from mine for a brief moment and whispered softly into my mouth,_ "I want you Will, I want you so fucking bad right now"_, letting his forehead rest gently against mine.

_"Then what's stopping you?"_, I stated, letting myself fall back on the sofa pulling him down with me so his body was now laying on top of mine,_ "I'm all yours, well, that's if you still want me."_

_"Do you even have to ask?"_, he said as he lifted his hand up to face and began tracing the outline of my lips with his fingers, _"You're everything I ever wanted and so much more"_, he said, letting his hand fall away from my face and placing it underneath my head, letting his fingers run through my blond locks once before he started kissing me even harder that the last time.

At that moment, I knew exactly where things were headed, and I didn't want to make the same mistakes I did the first time we were together. I remembered the look on his face when I kept telling him that this meant nothing and that he was nothing more to me than a one night fuck that I was gonna forget all about him when I woke up. It was a look of sadness mixed with hurt and regret. I can't believe how dishonest and selfish I was to even let him believe that I could be so self-centered with the first person who actually made me feel like the most important and loved person in the world. This time, I wanted him to know that he means the absolute world to me, starting with the one thing I should have said to him right from the beginning. I broke our embrace by pulling my lips away from him long enough to tell exactly that, _"You mean everything to me Sonny...Make love to me, please..."_, I begged him.

_"With pleasure, Will",_ he answered without hesitation.

In between the kisses, the touches, and undressing each other, we both said to each other, the things we've both been wanting to say to one another for so long without the fear of rejection from the other. I loved Sonny, and from what I was feeling as he kissed his way down my body, I knew he felt the same way about me. I knew he loved me as well.

_"God, I love you...",_ I whispered in his ear as he kissed his way down the crock of my neck.

_"My name is Sonny, but you can call me God all you want"_, he said with a slight as he started to kiss his way down my chest.

_"Good to know, I might just call you that from now on if you keep on doing this to...Oh God!",_ I said as I felt his hand reaching inside of my boxers and started massaging my erection.

_"You like that don't you?"_, he smiled

_"I like...I mean, I love...Never mind, Just don't stop!"_, I gasped as I felt myself getting harder by his touch.

_"I wasn't planning on stopping. I'm just getting started"_, he pointed out as I trying to lower down his jeans.

I was having a really hard time to take them off and I started getting frustrated, _"For God sake! Did you paint these on?"_, I said as I kept pulling on them and making to progress whatsoever.

_"In a hurry aren't you?",_ he asked jokingly, _"I though you liked these tight jeans?"_

_"I do like them, but right now I would prefer them to not be on you"_, I said as I continued to tugging at them.

_"Here, let me help you with that"_, he offered as he lifted himself from me and stood up.

With one pull, he had them off and was now standing there in front of me with nothing but his underwear and a huge smile painted across his face as I laid back on the sofa watching his every move. He was so beautiful...

_"You are so beautiful"_, I managed to let out as I tried to remember once again how to breathe.

He blushed as he lowered himself onto me once again, but stopped and remained kneeling with one leg placed on each side of me, _"You are beautiful, every inch of you is just..."_, he stopped and reached over and grabbed a hold of the waist band of my boxers and gently pulled them down and tossed them a aside, letting my pulsating erection out from its hiding and licked his lips before taking a deep breath and continued,_ "Delicious! I want to taste every inch of you, Will."_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Intoxicated...Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Well, it's been a while for this story! Thought I would have some fun with dessert! Oh yes! Oh! I forgot to mention a very interesting phone call! I dedicate this chapter to Johnny! Hope you enjoyed the call! BAM! Hope you all like it! Happy Friday! Thanks for reading! - RoxyGirl24**

* * *

_"Holt shit!"_, I blurted out as he pulled me down towards him on the sofa, positioning me for the inevitable taste test, _"What did you just say?", _I tried to play dumb.

_"Don't you play dumb with me mister. You heard me loud and clear. I'm ready to claim my dessert"_, he replied as he started kissing and sucking his way down my chest, and down, down, until he reached my...

_"Sonny, you don't...I need to...Oh God!"_, I basically screamed out loud as I felt his warm tongue licking the tip of my throbbing hardness and removing at the same time, the few drops of pre-cum that were present.

_"Delicious"_, he stated as he pulled away for a split second and looked at me straight in the eyes and return to his earlier position to consume it entirely with his mouth.

_"Oh...Sonny..."_, I gasped and immediately reached out and tangled my fingers through his dark hair and laid my head back on sofa and tried to relax.

Within seconds, my body was already reacting in ways I've never experienced before. He continued to devour me, bobbing his head up and down at a rhythmic pace with his fingers wrapped around the base, stoking me at the same time with every movement. Slowly, my hips started moving forward as I began thrusting deep inside his mouth, moaning, whispering his name softly and other things that I never imagined coming out of my mouth, _"Sonny...That's it. God, you're so good at sucking off my...Oh God! Oh, Sonny...Holy shit! What are you doing with your tongue? Scratch that! What ever you're doing with it, don't stop it!"_

_"You like that don't you?"_, he mumbled as he lifted his eyes to look up at me with my erection still in his mouth, never once taking it out. So fucking sexy!

_"Do you even have to ask?"_, I replied, breathless, as I was about to lose control, when suddenly, my cell phone went off, _"Fuck!" _

He stopped for a moment,_ "Don't answer it", _he suggested as I reached over and grabbed my phone from the coffee table to see who it was.

_"Shit! It's my mom. I need to answer this. It's only going to take a minute. I'm sorry"_, I apologized, sliding my finger over the screen to answer, _"Hey Mom!"_, I said breathlessly as I covered the speaker with my hand so she couldn't hear what I was about to say and looked over at Sonny, _"Be Good!"_, I asked him, but by the look he had in his eyes, I knew This was going to be an interesting phone call to say the least.

**_"Hey Will. What up? You sound like you're all out of breath?"_**, she asked.

_"Nothing much, just having some Dessert!"_, I answered as I smiled and looked down at Sonny who was giving me an evil dirty grin. I knew at that moment, I was in trouble and that this was probably going to be the most interesting phone call in my entire life.

**_"Dessert? Isn't it a little late to be having dessert?"_**

_"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it's never too late for a midnight snack"_, I smiled at Sonny and continued, _"So, why are you calling so late?"_

**_"Well, I was wondering if you could pick up the kids tomorrow morning and drop them off at day care before you go in to work tomorrow."_**

Just as I was about to answer her, Sonny grabbed my erection and started stroking it gently, _"Oh God yes!"_, I screamed out, forgetting for a second that I was still on the phone with my mother, _"Shit!"_

_**"Wow! Alright! Someone seems to be overly excited tonight"**, _she chuckled.

_"Yeah, sorry about that"_, I said as I covered the phone again with my hand and looked at Sonny, _"You are so gonna get it when I'm done with this phone call"_

_"I'm counting on it"_, he whispered and continued stoking me and said, _"By the way, your minute is up, like right now"_, and without notice, he started sucking me off again.

_"Oh fuck! Yes!"_, I moaned in pleasure, once again, forgetting that my mom was still on the other end of the line.

**_"Will? Is everything alright?"_**, she questioned as I tried to searching my mind for a quick come back, but the only thing I could think about was Sonny, his mouth on my dick and what ever the hell he was doing with his tongue again.

_"Oh yeah! I'm better than alright!"_, I answered her, letting my head fall back on the sofa behind me, _"It feels so good! I mean, I feel so good."_

**_"Okay, what ever you say buddy. Well I'm gonna leave you to your dessert. You really seem to be enjoying_ it!"**, she pointed out and started laughing.

_"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying it! Oh fuck!"_, I cried out, as I felt Sonny finger circling around my entry just before pushing his finger slowly inside.

**_"William Robert Horton! Would you please tell me what the hell is going on with you tonight?"_**

_"It's nothing..."_, I said has I as I felt my released approaching at a very accelerated speed,_ "Ah...Sonny. I'm not going to able to last much longer is you don't stop"_, I advised him, _"I'm on the phone!"_

He stopped and pulled away with a loud popping sound and whispered softly so my mom wouldn't hear him on the other end, _"Do you want me to stop?", _he asked.

_"Don't you dare stop!", _I said loudly and trust me, I didn't hold back by admitting it either.

_"Okay, but Will?", _he asked.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your mom?"_

_"Yeah? What about my mom?"_

_He pointed towards my cell phone that was now laying on the sofa next to me, uncover may I add._

_"Oh God!", _I panicked as I picked up the phone and started to panic,_ "Shit! Mom? Are you still there?", _I asked hoping she didn't hear any part of my latest conversation.

**_"Oh you bet I'm still here! So Sonny? Dessert? Not going to last much longer? That explains why you're out of breath! Never mind! I'm not sure I even want to know."_**

_"Oh God, mom. I'm sorry, I can explain", _I offered, but honestly, there was no getting out of this one.

**_"Will, you don't need to explain anything. You're a grown man and you can do what ever you want in your own apartment. Maybe next time, try hitting the mute button before answering the phone"_**, she laughed out loud, **_"Oh! I almost forgot, could you say hello to Sonny for me and tell her not to enjoy her dessert to much, or she might have to keep you up all night to burn off those calories."_**

_"OH MY GOD! MOM!"_

**_"Just saying! Goodnight Will. See you tomorrow!"_**, she said has I dropped the phone next to me and took a deep breath and looked down at Sonny who was smiling from ear to ear.

_"I hope you're happy now!"_, I said a little irritated by what just happened.

_"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to..."_

_"Don't you ever be sorry", _I said cutting him off,_ "This is just so messed up. Now my mom thinks you're a woman and she also probably thinks I'm a perv for answering the phone while getting blown."_

He frowned at me looking rejected, _"It's okay, Will. I understand. I shouldn't have done that... "_, he tried to explain, but I cut him off before he even had a chance to say another word.

_"Yes! I mean, No! Oh hell no! I love it, but you have to stop. It's just...It's too soon. I want this to last Sonny. I don't wanna rush this. I need to tell her about us, about you...Soon"_, I finally admitted to him, hoping he would understand what I meant by all the babbling is was doing.

_"What are you trying to say, Will. I'm confused! You're going to have to be a little more specific with me."_

If specific is what he wants, than specific is what he's going to get. I bolted off the sofa, lifting him up with me, locking my arms around him as I looked into his eyes and said with everything I had in me, specifically, _"Bedroom...Now!"_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Intoxicated...Chapter Seventeen**

_"Now?"_, he said in shock by my forwardness. What did he expect after the stunt he just pulled while I was on the phone with my mother.

_"Yes! Now!"_, I said as I stared pushing him backwards towards my bedroom, _"You are so going to pay for what you just did."_

_"I think I like where this is going"_, he said as we approached the edge of the bed.

_"Are you sure about that?"_, I asked as I grabbed him and pulled him into a soaring kiss.

Before I knew it, we were both making out like crazy in what I would call the hottest make out session ever, defiantly rated seventeen plus. Our hands were grabbing, grouping, touching each other in way that should be illegal. While our lips were kissing, licking, sucking on any every inch of out exposed skin that we could find in the heat of the moment. When finally, we both broke away from each other long enough to fill up our lungs with much-needed air, pressing our foreheads together as we looked into each other eyes,_ "Wow, that was..."_, I said without finishing as I was gasping for air.

_"Incredible"_, he managed to let out in between his panting.

_"Sonny, what are we doing?"_, I asked, hoping to clear up a few things before we went any further between us.

_"I think you know exactly what we are doing here Horton"_, he answered with a huge smile on his face.

_"That's not what I meant. I mean, what are we doing? Us?"_

_"Do you really want to talk about this right now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I do want to talk about where this is heading, but seriously? Now?"_, he said pointing down to his erection that was, lets just say, hard like a rock!

_"I'm sorry, It's just, I don't want this to be all about sex, Sonny. And right now, this is how it feels. Our first time together was amazing, but there is so many things I would change about that night"_, I admitted as I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

_"Like what?"_, he asked as he came and sat next to me on the bed.

_"I should have been honest with you from the start. I can't get over the fact that I made you believe that it didn't mean anything to me."_

_"I though we cleared all this. You already explained everything to me, Will. I just want to be with you, that's all."_

_"I want to be with you as more than anything, but I want this to mean something"_, I said as I turned over to face him, _"I want us to mean something."_

_"What are you trying to say, Will?"_, he asked as he reached over and reached for my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

I took a deep breath and started, _"I don't want this to be a series of one night stands, Sonny. I thought about us being friends first and see where things would end up. As you can see well, they ended up in my bedroom again. Friends don't sleep together you know!"_

_"Friends with benefits?"_, he said and chuckled.

_"Stop that! I'm serious here"_, I said as shoved him slightly.

_"I'm sorry, I just had to say it"_, he laughed and continued,_ "But I get what you're saying, Will. And believe me when I tell you that I feel the same way. I love you, Will. As more than a friend."_

_"You do?"_, I asked, hoping, I mean paying he was gonna say that.

_"Of course I do. How do you think I got here so fast in the first place?"_

_"Well, I was wondering about that"_, I said, but never thought to ask him about it. I was just glad he was here.

_"I never left."_

_"What do you mean you never left?"_, I asked him again, trying to figure out what he meant.

_"I felt bad for leaving you the way that I did, so I stayed in the lobby down stairs. I kinda freaked out when you didn't say anything after I told you that I love you. I'll admit, I was hurt by that, but I should have given you the chance to explain yourself. I'm a dumb ass, Will. I hope you can forgive me. I'm not perfect Will, and I'm also new at this boyfriend thing and..."_

_"Wait a minute! Rewind that"_, I bluntly interrupted him,_ "Did you say boyfriend?"_

_"I did..."_, he whispered to me as he cupped my face with both of his hands,_ "I was hoping that after tonight, that I would be your boyfriend."_

_"Are you asking me if I wanna be your boyfriend?"_, I asked him, smiling from ear to ear.

_"I think I kinda just did"_, he said as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips and continued, _"You don't have to answer right away. I know you're not out or anything and that's okay, I can wait..."_

"Sonny?", I weighed in, trying to give him my answer, but he was on a roll. I didn't stand a chance!

"...We don't have to label anything if you're not ready to call it that..."

_"Sonny?"_ I asked for the second time, but I could see he was very nervous and I'll have to admit, it was kinda funny to see him reacting that way.

_"...If you don't wanna be my boyfriend, I'll understand. I was a jackass a while ago, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't..."_

_"SONNY!"_, I screamed out, scaring him a little bit in the process, _"Are you done?"_, I asked as I reached out and took both of his hands off my face and placed them into mine.

_"Yes"_, he answered, looking straight into my eyes.

_"I love you, and I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend. We're going to have to get to know each other better that's for sure, but I'm more than will to give it a shot. I'm also new at the boyfriend thing, and like you, I have no idea what I'm suppose to do or say sometimes, but I promise you that I'm going to try and be the best boyfriend ever. And yes, I will need a little bit of time to tell my family and friends about us, about you, and most importantly, about me being gay. So we might have to keep it on the low for a while, if that's alright with you."_

_"It's more than alright"_, he said smiling, _"Take all the time in the world. Because if it means, being with you in the end, well, it's gonna be worth it. I love you Will"_, he said, meeting each other half way into a very sensual embrace.

_"So, I guess this means, you're my boyfriend now?"_, I jokingly asked as I got off the bed and said, _"Wait, don't answer that. I'll be right back in a second. You might wanna get comfortable"_, I said laughing as I left the room for a moment and went into the living room.

I walked back in a few seconds later holding Sonny's phone behind me so he would see it,_ "So, did you get comfortable like I asked?"_, I asked as I crawled up on top of him, hoping he wouldn't notice his phone.

_"If you're asking if I'm ready for you than that answer is yes! I'm so ready"_, he stated as he positioned himself underneath me.

_"Are you sure about that?"_, I asked with my sexy evil smile. I was a man on a mission and the mission was, operation it's pay back time!

_"I'm so sure!"_, he answered and laid back waiting for me to...Well, you get the idea.

_"Alright, if you say so"_, I simply said as I took the phone out from behind me and dialed Chad's number.

_"Will, what are you doing?"_ he asked as I handed the phone over to him and said, _"Getting even! Oh, and say hi to Chad for me will ya?"_, and lowered myself and positioned myself in between his legs and started going down on him.

_"Will, wait! Oh my God! Hey Chad..."_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Intoxicated...Chapter Eighteen**

_"Sorry for calling so late"_, he said to Chad as I lifted my eyes up to watch his reaction while I licked my way up his erection before taking the whole thing inside my mouth.

I could see he was really enjoying this. His eyes were closed and his head was now resting comfortably against the pillow, letting out soft audible moans from under his breath, all the while talking to Chad on the phone. Little did he know that things were about to get a little bit louder if I had anything to do with it.

_"Why am I calling? Shit! Just a second_", I heard him say as he covered his and looked down at me, _"Will, why am I calling Chad anyways?"_, he asked in a panic, not knowing was to say to him.

I removed my lips from around his hardness and looked up at him with my sexy eyes and said, _"You'll think of something__"_, immediately taking him back deep inside my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down his erection at a faster pace than before.

_"Oh fuck! Yes! That's it!, _he screamed out, forgetting Chad was on the other end, _"Oh God, I'm sorry Chad, I'm calling because I wanted to know what time we start tomorrow."_

I'll have to admit, that was a great come back on his part, but lets just see how well he does this time around. I released his erection from my mouth and crawled up on top of him and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the night stand and whispered softly to him,_ "Time to get warmed up"_, and placed the condom next to him and positioned myself to blow is fucking mind out of this world.

I picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed a very generous amount into my hand and began to rub it up and down my shaft. My first reaction was, What the hell am I doing? I've never done this before! And then I saw his reaction, and well, let me just say that the expression on his face was priceless. My insecurities about doing this disappeared the moment I saw him with his mouth half-open, staring at me in shock,_ "Ready to enjoy the show?"_. I asked as I started stroking myself right there in front of him.

I laid my head back next to him on the pillow and angled myself so he could have a clear view of what I was doing and began moaning and whispering sweet nothings into his hear,_ "God, this feels so good babe, I can't wait to stick it inside you"_, I said and then licked my lips slowly and continued,_ "Look what you're doing to me. I'm so hard for you right now."_

_"Sweet Jesus!"_, he said as I rolled my eyes towards the back of my head and continued stoking myself, biting down on my bottom lip at the same time.

_"What? No...Chad, I'm not praying. I mean yes...yes I am praying...Never mind!"_, he tried explaining himself, but gave up once he saw that he didn't stand a chance against me.

I felt my release coming, and though it was finally time for him to end the call, because this wasn't the way I wanted to reach my climax. So I sat up and wiped myself off with a few tissues and picked up the condom and tore it open with my teeth and took it out of the wrapper,_ "Are you ready to be blown away Boyfriend?"_, I asked as I took the condom and placed it on the tip of my erection and slowly began rolling it towards the base until it was in place.

_"You're mean!"_, he whispered as I picked up the bottle of lube and applied some on to my fingers and started to prepare him for the inevitable.

_"Shush...Be quiet! This is just gonna take a minute"_, I said as I reached over to his entrance and slowly pushed , not one, but two fingers inside at once and started massaging that I believe it to be his special spot, causing him to lose complete control of the situation.

_"Will! I mean Chad! Oh God! I need to come Now!"_

_"That's it babe, scream for me!"_, I encouraged him as he was clearly about to release while still on the phone with Chad.

_"Tell Chad, you're coming in late tomorrow morning"_, I suggested as I pulled out my fingers and placed the tip of my erection in to his entry and started pushing in until it was fully submerged inside his tight sexy ass, because there was no way in hell that either of us was going to be getting much sleep done here tonight. I was just getting stated!

_"Oh God Chad, I'm coming! I mean I'm coming in late tomorrow...I have to go..."_, he cried out, dropping his phone on the floor and grabbed a hold of my ass and pulled me closer to him roughly and said, _"You are so going to get it Horton"_

_"Looking forward to it"_, I admitted as we both settled into each others bodies and start making sweet passionate love together, and for the first time, as boyfriends.

By the way, we didn't get much sleep that night! ;)

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Intoxicated Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

**Once again, I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and comments on this crazy story! It's been a blast and I hope to keep it going for a while longer! Don't forget to follow the story to get email updates! - Roxy**

* * *

_"Good morning boyfriend"_, I said, placing a kiss on Sonny's cheek, hoping that he would one his eyes. I kinda felt bad for waking him up, because my boyfriend looked so comfortable sleeping in like that in my bed. I said my boyfriend! I love it!

He stretched his arms out and wrapped them both around my body and pulled me onto him,_ "What a wonderful morning it is"_, he whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips, then pulling away with a huge smile, _"Boyfriend."_

I smiled back, _"Did you sleep well?"_, I asked, knowing we didn't really get much sleep done if you get my drift.

_"Well, let's see..."_, he answered, _"What time is it now?"_

_"It's seven."_

_"Okay so, if you count all the hours we didn't sleep starting with your pay back phone call, that was about what? Thirty minutes?"_

I nodded my head,_ "Yeah, I guess."_

_"So, thirty minutes for that one, minus the second time on the floor, one hour, which by the way I'm probably going to have_ _visit a chiropractor sometime this week..."_

I laughed,_ "Sorry about that. I kinda got carried away for a minute"_, I shyly admitted all the while hiding my face under the covers.

_"If I recall it correctly, It more than a minute, Mr. Horton!", he said as he pulled the covers off of my head and continued, "It was worth every minute of it! Oh, and I almost forgot",_ he said, making sure I remembered it clearly,_ "The kitchen!", he pointed out and chuckled, "I Will never, ever be able to enjoy a piece of strawberry short-cake with a straight face ever again!"_

_"Those were some delicious strawberries"_, I added.

_"Indeed the were! I should probable help you clean up that mess we left on the kitchen table!"_, he said and started laughing, _"And the counter!"_

I blushed, knowing exactly what he meant by the counter, _"Not my fault the kitchen table wasn't high enough!"_, I innocently implied.

_"Whatever you say sweetie, but the look on your face right now, tells me otherwise."_

_"Alright! guilty as charged! Moving along..."_

_"Then there was in the shower or course. That was about forty-five minutes, right?"_

_"Yeah well, we needed to clean off those berries and whipped cream. I had no idea, strawberries were so hard to wash off."_

_"Oh, really? If I remember, the berries isn't the only thing you washed off. Or should I say, sucked o..."_

_"Okay, okay I get your point! So you didn't get much sleep. I'm sorry "_, I admitted as I started feeling guilty about  
keeping him awake for so long.

_"Hey, you listen to me babe. I might have only slept about two hours, but they were the best two hours of my entire life._  
_Spending the night with you, holding you in my arms, making love to you, was just amazing."_

_"Yeah?"_, I asked.

_"Oh yeah!"_, he answered and kissed the tip of my nose, _"So, what time are you leaving?"_

_"In about thirty minutes"_, I answered him and frowned.

_"Hey, look at me"_, he said lifting my chin up so I would look at him,_ "Why the sad face?"_

_"Well, to start off, I hate leaving you like this. I wish we could cuddle up in bed longer, but I have to pick up my little brother and my sisters and bring them to day care for my mom."_

_"That's aright. I love the fact that you're a wonderful big brother to them."_

_"I know, but I would much rather stay here in bed with you. I'm gonna miss you like crazy."_

_"I'm gonna miss you as well, but listen here. We are gonna see each other at work later on, and you can call me or text me when ever you want."_

_"I know, but it's not the same. I wont be able to hold you and kiss you and tell you that I love you when ever I feel like it. I still need to talk to my mom, and...", _he cut me off instantly before I had a chance to finish.

_"Will, there is no need to rush this. I'm not going anywhere, you here me? Talk to your mom, when you feel the time is right and believe me when I say that there's no pressure. sneaking around can be fun, right? We can see each other in the evenings and we can always sneak in the back of the coffee shop for a quick make out session when ever we feel like it!"_

_"Since you put it that way..."_, I said, trying very hard to be optimistic about the situation I'm in.

_"I know it's not going to be easy, but the important thing is that I love you and I'm going to do everything to make this work. I promise."_

_"You're unbelievable, you know that right?"_

_"Yeah, I do. You said it a few times last night!"_, he jokingly replied.

_"I did? What was I thinking?"_, I laughed and kissed him softly on the lips, _"Well, I should be getting ready, before I end up being late. Don't forget to lock up when you leave. So, I'll see you later?"_, I asked as I got out of bed and started getting dressed.

_"You can count on it! And Will?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you!"_, he said as he got out of bed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with so much passion that I felt like my heart was about to explode, but that wasn't the only thing that was about to explode!

_"I love you too!"_, I replied and looked over at the clock.

_"Will, what are you doing?"_, he asked with a huge grin on his face as I started taking off my cloths again.

_"Well, you see mister, you're not the only one that's good at keep track of time. It's seven fifteen right now, and it only takes me about ten minutes to get to my mom's house and another five minutes to drop the kids off at day care and from there it's about five minutes to make it back to the coffee-house. So that leaves me with about twenty-five minutes of free time"_, I explained as I pushed him back onto the bed and crawled up on top of him.

_"Oh is that right? Any ideas on how to use up that free time?"_, he asked with a wink.

_"You bet you sexy ass I do!"_

**To Be Continued...OXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Intoxicated...Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**Alright! Change of plans! This was suppose to be a story written in Will's POV! So guess what? I changed my mind! So in this chapter, I will be introducing Sonny's POV! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading 3 - Roxy**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"So, I'll see you later?"_, he asked, looking so hopeless standing there by the door with his sad puppy face, waiting for me to answer him. I got to admit, it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

_"Will...Of course, I'm gonna see you later. We work together remember?"_, I said with a slight giggle.

_"I know, but...I'm gonna miss you"_, he admitted as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

_"I"m gonna miss you too, now come here!"_, I said as I pulled him into a searing kiss.

Once he left, I headed back to the room and laid on the bed for a few minute before getting dressed. I couldn't stop thinking about the way my life has changed so much in a matter of days. Three days may I add. I was happy, I was taking over a new business, and I had finally had someone to love. Coming to Salem was the decision I ever made in my entire life, and going to the bar that night and bumping into Will, well, that was the icing on the cake!

After laying there for over twenty minutes, thinking about nothing else but Will, I finally got out of bed, got dressed and walked towards the kitchen. I decided to surprise Will, buy cleaning up the mess we made on the kitchen table and as well on the counter. I was partially to blame for it, because I was the one that came up with the idea of have dessert at two o'clock in the morning. Best idea ever may I add.

Once everything was in place and the kitchen was spotless, I picked up my jacket and left for the coffee-house, ready to start our first offical day on the job, and I didn't forget to lock the door on my way out!

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Fifteen minutes later...

_"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Johnny and Sydney and take them at the day care"_, I said as I walked in the coffee-shop and headed towards Chad and Sonny.

_"Not a problem Horton. You see here"_, Chad turns over and points at Sonny who's blushing like crazy, _"Mr. Kiriakis was also late! Something about a mess he made involving strawberries? And for some reason, he won't even tell me how it happened. Remind me that I'm going to have to work on this one! I just hope you two don't start making a habit out of it. We have a business to take over and at this rate, we wont be opening for another three weeks."_

_"I'm sorry Chad, I didn't mean to..."_, I tried explaining myself, but Chad didn't even give me the chance to let me finish.

_"I'm just messing with you guys"_, he admitted and busted out laughing,_ "This is way to easy! The look and your faces...ha ha. You two look guilty as sin! I'll be right back. I need to get something from the office."_

_"You're such an ass Chad"_, I said as Chad left the room and quickly looked over at Sonny who was standing there with the biggest smile plastered on his face, _"Strawberries? I love Strawberries"_, I teased Sonny as I licked my upper lip with my tongue, _"So delicious!"_

_"Oh God! Stop it Will! Do you think he knows? Chad's been asking all sorts of questions about the phone call last night and I don't know what to say to him! The last thing that I need right now is you acting all hot and bothered an licking your lips like that!"_

_"And if I don't stop? What are you going to do about it?"_, I asked and started walking in his direction.

_"Will..."_

I walked up to him from behind and slightly brushed up against him as I leaned over, pretending to look over the plans that were laid across the table just so I could get closer to him and said,_ "Just tell Chad that you had too much to drink and can't remember the conversation. As for me on the other hand mister, you're just gonna have to learn how to control yourself in public. How **hard** can it be, right?"_, I whispered in his ear as I rubbed up against him again. Only this time, I made sure he felt how actually hard I was for him, _"Do you see how **hard** it's going to be for me?"_

_"Jesus! It's so hard!"_, he gasped out, just as Chad walked back in the room.

_"What so hard?",_ Chad asked as he walked up to the table carrying a shit load of papers and sat down.

_"Shit!"_, I let out as I pulled away from Sonny quickly and pulled up a chair and tried to think of a come back, _"Well, Sonny here was just explaining to me how hard it was to make everything fit properly in the stock-room."_

_"Yeah, it can be tricky if you don't have a map of the stock-room with all the product placements. Must always follow guide lines! Hey, since Sonny here is the expert on food safety, maybe he should be the one to place the inventory, You game?"_

_"Hun, Sure, count me in!"_, he gladly agreed, and whispered to me while chad was looking at delivery schedule, _"Nice work Horton."_

_"Why Thank you!"_, I whispered back to him and added, _"I love you."_

He turned his head and looked over at me with so much love in his eyes and whispered softly so Chad wouldn't hear him, _"I love you Will Horton"_, and smiled. My body shivered hearing him saying my full name with the words I love you at the beginning. I almost forgot about how to breath for a moment, because for the first time in my life, I felt complete, loved and most of all, I felt happy. All of this, because of my boyfriend Sonny.

_"Alright, the delivery should be here within the hour, so Sonny, you should get started in the back."_

_"Sure thing!"_, Sonny answered and headed out back.

I had no idea what Chad had planned out for me to do, because honestly, I had no clue whatsoever about running a business. Chad was the one with the degree in business management. Sonny was expert in operations and with the most experience doing so, while I on the other hand was the one who was going to do all the promoting and advertising of our new coffee-shop.

Just as I was about to offer my assistance to Chad, I heard my phone go off. I pulled it out of my pocket and to my surprise, it was a text from Sonny.

- **Stock-room NOW!**- it read. I smiled and started typing away.

- **Now?**

- **Yes now!**

- **What for?**

- **Do I really need to draw you a picture?**

- **Oh God!**

I looked over at Chad who was looking over some paper work and tried to think of a way to go help Sonny without being so obvious about it.

- **U still there?**

- **Yes! Thinking...**

- **Hurry up!**

_"So, do you need help with anything?"_, I asked Chad, secretly hoping he would say no.

_"I need to get this paper work filled out and submitted by the end of the day, maybe you should check-in on Sonny out back and see if he needs help with anything"_, he suggested and kept on working.

_"Okay! Well, I'm gonna head out back and check on Sonny"_, I said as I eagerly got up and practically ran to the stock-room, but checking in on Sonny wasn't the only thing I was gonna do to him!

Once I got there, the lights were turned off and Sonny was no where in sight. I looked around for a few seconds, _"Sonny? Where are you?"_, I asked and felt a strong pair of arms wrapping them selves around me and pushed me up against the wall.

_"You're so gonna get it tonight!"_, he said as he took possession of my lips and started what was probably the hottest make out session that ever existed.

Our hands roamed each others bodies like never before. Hands grasping at each others cloths, our mouths battling in a continuous war of dominance, and our bodies fighting the urge to explode right then and there, was only a few of the things that made this make-out session so damn incredible. That's without counting the grouping in place that should even be allowed unless you have the following three items, a bed, a room and a privacy! Because recovering from this is definitely going to need some manual labor if anyone expects me to walk back out there and keep working for the rest of the day.

Maybe it was the idea of sneaking around that made it so exciting. The fact that no one can know about us for the time being just makes me wanna rip off his cloths and pounce him even more. Not only is Sonny probably the sexiest man to have walked the face of this earth, he also has the kindest heart. And to know that he loves me, well, you get the picture. He intoxicated me in every sense of the word intoxicated...

Just as things were about to get out of control, and by out of control I mean, I have his shirt is half unbuttoned and my hand's already inside jeans, we heard someone clear their throat and pulled away from each in a heart beat, _"Guys? You might wanna try closing the door next time if you wanna keep acting like two horny teenagers!"_, Chad said as he walked pass the stock-room and went into the office, laughing of course. What did we expect?

_"Oh shit!"_, I said as I looked over at Sonny who was just standing there with is mouth half-opened, looking like he was about to faint after getting caught in the act,_ "You aright babe?"_, I asked as I took a step towards him and started buttoning his shirt back up.

_"I'm a...I...I'm okay"_, he said in between pants, _"That was close..."_

_"You do know that Chad's not going to let this go right? I bet he's going to enjoy teasing you for months about this"_, I said before placing a kiss on his lips.

_"It was worth it!"_, he said and kiss me right back.

_"Well, I should go and let you finish up in here before the delivery arrives. I have an appointment and should be home by four."_

_"Home?"_, he asked, looking a little confused by my statement.

_"Yes! Home! I know this may be to fast, and it isn't the way I officially wanted to ask you, but if you want to, you could stay with me until you find a place of your own, or not find a place of your own and just move in with me all together. I don't want you staying at some hotel when I have more than enough room for the both of us."_

_"Will, are you asking me to move in with you?"_

_"I guess I am. So? what do you think? Do you wanna move in with me Sonny?"_

It took him a few seconds to process what I've just asked him. I could see he was a bit shocked by my offer, and at the same time, I could also see he was also very happy about it, _"Will, I don't know what to say..."_

_"Say yes! Please..."_, I insisted.

It didn't take him long to answer me after using my sad puppy face on him, _"Yes!"_

_"Yes?"_, I asked, making sure I heard him right.

_"Yes, Will. I'll move in with you!"_

_"Yes!"_, I screamed out, _"This is gonna be so great! Now, I'll be able to kiss you anytime I want!"_

_"Only kiss?"_

_"Well there's that, and a few others things that I plan on showing you tonight!"_, I admitted as I kissed him goodbye,_ "I'll see you at home, boyfriend?"_

_"You can bet on it, boyfriend! I love you, Will. I really, really love you."_

_"I know you do babe, I love you too"_, I said and kissed him not once, but twice before I left for my dreaded appointment!

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

After four long hours of sorting out boxes and making sure everything was properly place to respect all regulation codes, I was finally ready to call it a day and go home to my not only beautiful but sexy boyfriend, Will , _"Chad, I'm gonna be headed out for the day. Is there anything else you want me to do before I leave?"_, I kindly asked as I was walked into the office.

_"No man, you did a wonderful job today. I just have a few more things to finish up and I'm out of here as well."_

_"Sounds great! So, I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay?"_

_"Sure man, what up?"_

_"Well, you see...Will kinda asked me to move in with him today..."_, I paused for a moment to see what Chad's reaction would be to hearing the news about his best friend and his business partner moving in together would be. And to my surprise, he seemed genuinely happy about it, so I continued, _"I know this might sound silly, but I want to get him a gift to mark the occasion, and I honestly have not clue whatsoever what to get him. Would you help me?"_, I asked, praying he would say yes.

_"Man, you two are aren't waisting anytime! I'll have to admit, I've never see Will looking so happy before and I've know the guy for little over three years now. I guess you're the reason for that, so of course I'll help you pick out something for Will."_

_"Thanks Chad, I owe you one!"_

_"I'll keep that in mind! Oh, would you mind locking the front door on your way out, I'll be in here so I wont hear if anyone comes in."_

_"Will do! Thanks again Chad, see you tomorrow."_

Just as I walked in the lounging area, I notice a lady was standing next to the counter looking around, _"Can I help you with anything?"_, I asked the blond lady as I walked pass her and made my way behind the counter.

_"I'm looking for Will. Is he around?"_

_"He left a few hours ago, he had and appointment. Can I help you with anything?"_, I kindly offered the nice lady, but I couldn't help but wonder what she wanted with Will.

_"No, it's fine, I'll stop back in some other time when he's around."_

_"I can tell him you stopped by Mrs...", _I said, hoping she would give me a name.

_"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Sami."_

_"Nice to meet you Sami, my name is Sonny"_

_"Wait, what did you just say?"_, she asked, and I could see by the look on her face she was very confused.

_"I said my name was Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis",_ I answered and at the same time, feeling a bit thrown off by the way she was reacted once she hear my name.

She smiled and shook my hand,_ "Well it's nice to meet you finally Sonny. I'm Sami Brady, Will's mother. It's finally mice to put a face with the person who was doing my son last night!"_

I almost passed out after hear those words come out of her mouth,_ "Mrs. Brady, I'm so sorry. I..."_, was all I managed to let out. Not only was a terrified to be standing there with Will's mother, which by the way, she now knew Sonny was indeed not a woman! I was also terrified that I might lose Will for letting the cat out of the bag!

_"Don't be sorry"_, she said and continued, _"I just wish that Will would be open enough to tell about it before I had to find out this way. I gotta go..."_, and with that she left.

She didn't even seem surprised about it finding out about her son being in a relationship with another man. Come to think of it, it's didn't even seem to bother by it whatsoever. One thing I did noticed was the look of hurt on her face when she said that she wished that Will would open up to her. I got the feeling that Will may not be as open with is mother as she would like him to be. But honestly, that was up to Will to decide, because right now, had my own problems to worry about! And by problems, I mean damage control!

I reached inside my pocked and pulled out my cell phone and started writing a text to Will,_ "God I hope you can forgive me"_, I said to myself just before hitting the send button.

**- Horton, we have a problem! Just met your mom. She knows...**

**To Be Continued...OXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Intoxicated...Chapter 21**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Excuse me sir? Your glasses are ready__"_, the receptionist said as I got up and walked over to the counter,_ "We just have a few minor adjustments to make and you'll be all set. Right this way"_, she gestured as I followed her into the office once again.

_"Thanks."_

_"Doctor Higgins will be in with you shortly"_, she advised me, and with that, she left.

I sat there looking at myself in the mirror horrified of what I might look like with glasses on. What was Sonny gonna think? Am I going to look like a nerd? I took a deep breath and sighed, "At least I'll be able to see thing clearer!", I tried convincing myself other wise.

_"Mr. Horton, so nice to see you again. Are you ready to see your new glasses?"_

_"What other choice do I have if I want to continue driving my car?"_, I mumbled out of anger because I wasn't looking forward to having to wear glasses on a permanent schedule.

_"Oh Mr. Horton, you'll see that it isn't so bad after all"_, he said as I placed the dark frames on my face and made his final adjustments and said,_ "Take a look."_

It took me a few seconds to get the courage to open my eyes and once I did, I almost didn't recognize the face standing there in the mirror. It was me!

_"Not bad right?"_, Doctor Higgins said and slightly giggled.

_"Wow! I think Sonny's going to like these!"_

_"Is Sonny your girlfriend?"_, he asked.

_"No actually, Sonny's my boyfriend"_, I happily answered without even thinking twice about it.

_"Oh I see, well I think he's going to love the way you look in them."_

_"I think you may be right about that!"_, I said as I turned over to him and smiled.

_"It might take a few days for your vision to adjust, but if you have any questions, feel free to call me at anytime."_

_"Thanks! Will do."_

_"Alright, then I will see you in six months"_, he said as he left the office.

I took one last look at myself before leaving the office, just for the fun of it, _"Looking pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself!"_, and laughed out loud.

I walked out of the building ans just as I was about to get inside my car, I hear my phone go off notifying me of an incoming text. I hurried to check and see who it was, hoping it was from Sonny, and it was.

**- Horton, we have a problem! Just met your mom. She knows...**

_"What?"_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**"Come on Horton, answer me! Something! Anything!"**, I said as I anxiously awaited for him to answer my text.

Finally, after five agonizing minutes, he replied.

**- What?**

**- Babe I'm so sorry. I had no idea who she was.**

**- What did she say?**

**- She came in looking for U, and I told her my name and she put 2 and 2 together and well...She figured it out. I'm so sorry babe. I never wanted to out you to your mother.**

**- Where are U ****right now****?**

**- Coffee-shop**

**- Pick U up there in 10**

**- Are we going somewhere?**

**- Time to tell her about us...Love U**

**- Love you 2!**

Ten minutes later, Will showed up and waited outside for me. Just as I finished locking up the door, he stepped out of the car and notice there was something different about him as he walked up to me,_ "Wait! Is that?"_, I was almost lost for words, _"Glasses?"_

_"You like?"_, he asked and wiggled his eye brows at me.

_"I love! Damn, you look so freaking sexy wearing those. Makes me wanna..."_, I leaned in and whispered a word in his ear, and continued, _"...the living shit out of you, right here, right now!"_, I admitted as reached over and pulled him in closer to my body and kissed him with full intent.

_"If you don't stop saying things like that to me, the only place you're going to be going is the back seat of this car, Mr. Kiriakis."_

_"I'm sorry, Will. I forgot for a moment the reason why you're here. Are you sure you want me to go with you?"_, I asked, not because I didn't want to be sitting there next to him when I came out to his mother, but mostly because I didn't want to impose on any alone time he had with her.

_"I'm positive! I need you there to hold my hand, just like you did when you walked me home the first night I met you",_ he admitted_, "I want you there with me, I need you there by my side."_

_"In that case, there is no other place I would rather be then by your side to help you through this. I love you, Will. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry..."_

_"Hey, listen to me, It's fine. There's no need to be sorry. Of course, I didn't expect to be telling her so soon, but look on the bright side, we wont have to keep our relationship a secret for much longer."_

_"You're amazing, you know that?"_

_"I did, but so are you. I love you Sonny, and this is just the beginning for us. Are you ready?"_, he asked as he reached out for my hand and walked me over to the other side of the car. Not only was he polite, he was also a total gentleman in every sense of the word.

_"As ready as I'll ever be considering the circumstances."_

_"Let do this!"_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Intoxicated...Chapter Twenty Two**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Are you ready to do this?"_, he asked as we walked up hand in hand to the door of my mother's apartment.

_"As ready as I'll ever be"_, I answered and took a deep breath.

_"You're gonna do fine. I'll be standing right there next to you if you need anything, if you need me."_

_"Whatever you do, don't let go, just promise me you wont let go"_, I begged him and I looked down towards our intertwined fingers.

_"Never, Will. I'll never let go of your hand",_ he said as he took a step closer to me, _"I love you, Will. Don't you ever forget that"_, and placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips.

I simply nodded and knocked on the door.

It only took a few seconds for my mother to answer, _"Hey guys, come on in."_

_"Hey mom, sorry I missed you a while ago, I was at the..."_, I paused, still trying to get use to having to wear glasses, _"Optometrist."_

_"Well, young man, you look very handsome with glasses",_ my mom said as she look down at my hand that was nervously holding Sonny's.

_"Mom, there's someone I would like you to meet. This is Sonny, my...my boyfriend"_, I shyly said as I pulled him closer towards me.

_"Well, it's nice to be formally be introduced Sonny"_, she giggled and shook his hand.

_"Nice to see you again Mrs. Brady. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to..."_, he tried saying but I cut in before he could finish.

_"I love him mom, and he loves me. I guess what I'm trying to say mom is that I'm gay. I've known for a while, but I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. Well, that was until I met Sonny here and things just start unfolding from there. I'm sorry is I wasn't ready to you, or any one else for that matter."_

_"Will, The only thing that matters is you. If you're happy then I'm happy. And by the look on your faces, I think you're both very happy together"_, she said and gave me a hug.

_"Well, that wasn't so bad"_, I admitted and we all started laughing.

_"So how long have you two been dating?"_, she asked, but I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth. Then it hit me that it doesn't really matter how long we've been together, because the heart wants what the heart wants and what mine is wanting more than anything is Sonny. I squeezed Sonny's hand a little tighter and looked over at my mother and answered the question.

_"Three days"_, I answered, causing my mother to spit out her drink.

_"Three days? Are you serious?"_, she said a little louder than she should have.

_"Sonny, would you mind if I left you alone for a moment so I could talk to my mother alone?"_, I asked, hoping he wouldn't be hurt by her reaction.

_"Sure...I'll wait out in the living room"_, he said and frowned as he walked into the other room.

_"Mom, what the hell was that all about?"_, I asked in an angry tone.

_"Will, don't you think you're moving a bit to fast here? I mean, you've known the for what? Three day and you're already his boyfriend? Where did you even meet this guy?"_

_"Well, not that it's any of your business, I met him at a bar and we sorta hit it off from there."_

_"Isn't that something. Don't get me wrong, I do believe in love at first sight and fairy tale endings, but at a bar? Did you just meet him and instantly turned gay? Where you drunk? Maybe you're just..."_, I cut her off knowing exactly what she was about to say.

_"Don't you dare say it!"_, I growled at her, _"This is my life and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I am not confused. I love him mom, so much as a matter of fact. He's the best things that's ever happened to me. And if you can't support my decision to be with Sonny, well I guess you wont be seeing much of me around here anymore. I'm out of here!"_, I said and left towards the living room to get Sonny so we could leave. She followed right behind.

Just as I was about to get Sonny out of here, I heard a soft little voice asking Sonny to play. It was my little brother Johnny. I didn't want to make a scene in front of him. Johnny was only six years old and he would probably get upset if I left in a hurry. I turned over and advised my mother to be quiet by placing a finger over my lip and said, _"Hush..."_

I laid my back against the archway and listened in to their conversation. I couldn't help but be a little curious to see who Sonny would react around children. Because maybe someday, that might be him with one of our own.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I walked inside the living room and couldn't help but worry about Will. We've only been together for three days and already he faced with defending our relationship. Just as I was about to sit down on the sofa, I heard a little voice whisper from behind me.

_"Would you like to play cars with me?"_

I turned over and saw a little man, standing there shyly against the archway. I assumed the little man was Will's little brother, _"How did you know I loves playing cars?"_, I asked and smiled at the fella.

_"I guessed!"_, he said and walk over and sat down on the floor, "Sit!", he ordered pointing next to him. So I sat down.

_"Wow, you have lots of cars"_, I pointed out, as he lifted the lid of his toy box.

_"Will give them to me. Will loves playing cars with me"_, he said with his face beaming with pride.

_"I'm sure he does, so what your name little buddy?"_, I asked, hoping he wouldn't shy away from me.

_"Johnny"_, he answered and started taking out the cars one by one out of the box.

_"I'm Sonny."_

_"Are you Will's friend?"_

I wasn't sure how to respond to him at first. I was Will's friend in a way, but I wasn't sure if I shod tell him I was his boyfriend. I didn't want to confuse the little man,_ "I guess you could call it that."_

_"Well, my mommy said when you kiss your friends, it means you love them. Do you love my big brother?"_

_"You saw that did you now?"_, I asked, taken back by his question.

_"You kiss Will and Will kissed you back. I watch you in the window. You love my big brother!"_

I could help but laugh at the forwardness of this little person sitting next to me. How could a little boy of this age be so damn smart! So I answered him with as best as I could, _"I do love your big brother."_

_"Will was sad. You make him smile. Will never smile before"_, he pointed out and handed me over one of his cars.

_"Thank you! I guess Will makes me smile a lot too."_

I was kinda hurt knowing Will's brother thought he was sad before he met me. Will hasn't said much about his life before we got together, and I wasn't going to push him into talking about it until he was ready, but one thing is for sure, is that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Will's always going to feel love and wanted.

_"Will loves you"_, he blurted out before I could even think of what to say to him next.

_"Wow, ain't I the lucky one"_, I teased him and continued,_ "Can I tell you a secret Johnny? But you have to promise me that this is going to be our little secret and no one else can know, not even Will."_

He got up from the ground and immediately came and sat on my lap, _"I can keep a secret!"_, the little man said with so much excitement, _"Tell me Sonny"_, he practically begged. It was the cutest thing ever.

_"Alright, well, I got something for your brother."_

_"A surprise?"_

_"Well, you could say that."_

_"What is it tell me!"_, he asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

_"Well, let me show you"_, I said as I took a small bag out of my back pocket.

_"What is it Sonny?"_

_"It's a heart-shaped necklace. You see here, I pointed out where the inscription was, "Can you read it?",_ I asked as he looked at me and shaking his head and smiled.

The little man, held it close to his eyes and started reading it out loud, when I noticed Will and his mother eavesdropping from the other room, _"I give you my heart"_ , Johnny said and asked,_ "You've giving Will you're heart?"_, he little man looked at me confused.

I smiled and tried to explain, _"You see Johnny, when you fall in love with someone, you give them your heart, so the can keep it with them where ever they go. So, this is me giving Will my heart."_

_"Is Will gonna give you his heart?"_

_"Well I sure hope he does"_, I said just as Will came walking in with tears falling down his face, followed by two other little ladies, which I presume to be his little sisters and said, "He's already stolen my heart...", he lifted me up off the ground and wrapped his arms around me,_ "My heart belongs to you, Sonny. Since the first day we've met each other."_

I lifted my hands up to cup his face and looked into his glassy blue eyes, _"Will...I feel the same way."_

All of a sudden, the room was filled with a the voices of three little monsters, eagerly screaming as loud as they could,_ "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

Still holding on to each other, we both looked in direction of the screaming children and then back at each other,_ "So, I think I should kiss you then?"_, Will joking suggested.

_"I guess, we have no other choice"_, and leaned in to each other in a PG rated kiss.

_"Yay! Will and Sonny!"_, they all screaming in joy as we broke away from each other and smiled.

_"Alright kids time to get washed up and ready for bed"_, Sami weighed in.

_"Mom, do we have to"_, All three asked at once, looking at their mother with sad puppy faces. Now I see where Will gets it from.

_"You have school in the morning, so it's time to say good night to Sonny and Will."_

The little girls came to us, one by one and kisses their big brother goodnight and each gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Johnny was the last one to say his good nights, when he walked up to me and said, _"Sonny? Are you going to come back and play with me?"_

_"Of course I will little man. Just tell me when, and I'll be here!"_

_"Great!"_

Johnny wrapped his little arms around me and said something that made my heart melt, _"I love you Sonny, Just as much as my big brother."_

_"Awe sweet boy, I love you too"_, I said as I hugged him back, _"Good night Johnny, I'll see you soon."_

Johnny left the room and Sami followed behind. I looked over at Will who was still quietly sobbing when I reached out and took him in my arms to comfort him and whispered softly in his ear as he , _"I give you my heart Will, and no matter where ever you are, I'll always be right there with you."_

He pulled away far enough so he could look into my eyes, _"You better, because you already have my heart, and no matter what people may think, I'm completely, and utterly in love with you. Let's go home..."_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Intoxicated...Chapter 23**

* * *

**A/N - Well, it's been a while! Thought it was time to bring this baby back to life with some smut! This chapter probably sucks, but I don't care! Just felt like writing something naughty! Rated M for smut and M/M pairing. Thanks for reading! - Roxy**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

We barely made it inside the apartment building and we were already pulling each others cloths,_** "Sonny, you**__** could at **__**least wait until we get inside"**_, I pointed out to Sonny who already had half of the buttons on my shirt undone.

_**"Just getting a head start"**_, he said to me just before smashing our lips together in a searing kiss.

_**"God, I love the way you think"**_, I said to him as I started palming his growing erection through his jeans.

_**"Fuck! Now who's getting frisky?"**_, he asked, pulling us both a few step further up the stairs.

_**"Sorry. I kinda got lost in the moment there"**_, I awkwardly admitted and pulled my hand away when I realized I was practically man handling him in a public building.

_**"Well, don't stop on my account!"**_, Sonny said as he pulled my hand back and placed it over his crotch,_** "There! Much better!"**_

_**"You're gonna be the death of me Sonny Kiriakis!"**_

_**"And you're gonna be so naked in few seconds"**_, Sonny growled and lifted me up and practically carried me up the remaining steps and shoved me up against our apartment door with my legs still wrapped up around his body, _**"I'm gonna fuck you so **__**hard that you wont be able to stand straight when I'm done."**_

_**"Oh G**__**od!"**_, I gasped loudly as hurried and tried pulling my keys out of my coat pocket, but instead, I ended up dropping them on the ground next to us. Just then, Sonny started rolling his hips up against me, causing a warm friction between our body's and I knew if he didn't stop soon, I would able to hold out much longer, I was almost ready to blow my load in my jeans. Talk about having no self-control!

_**"Shit! I dropped my keys!"**_, I informed Sonny as he lowered me down and made sure both my feet were on the ground before letting go.

_**"I'll get them"**_, he offered and whispered in a soft sexy voice as he lower himself down slow and picked up the keys, but stopped once the huge bulge inside my jeans came into his view, _**"Someone is very**__** anxious to come out and play I see"**_, he said just before nipping and biting at it through the rough and rugged material causing my hardness to grow even more.

_**"Keys! Now!"**_, I eagerly screamed out as I pulled him up from the floor and grabbed the keys from his hand and tried my luck at the lock before I totally lost it.

He laughed, 'cause he noticed I was having a hard time unlocking the door, _**"Here, let me help you with that"**_, he whispered in my ear and placed his hand over mine and guided the key inside the key hole.

_**"Thanks"**_, I muttered softly and turned the key. Before I knew it, the apartment door flew open and Sonny had me pinned up against the wall on the opposite side of the living room,_** "God, you're so beautiful, Will. I just wanna take you right here in the living room and fuck your brains out."**_

_**"Then take me!"**_

And that's exactly what he did...

Sonny wasn't usually this persistent type when it came to having sex. He was the type of man who loved to want take things at a slow pace. He loved to linger and take his time when we made love, but this? This was a complete new side of him that I've never seen before, and one that I hope to see more of in the future. Not that I don't like slow and sensual, but having Sonny take control like this was driving me crazy, _**"What's gotten into you tonight, babe?"**_, I asked him as he popped the remaining button of my shirt open and started to undo my belt while kissing every inch of my exposed chest.

_**"It that damn perfume you're wearing. It's driving me crazy! What's the name of it again?"**_, he asked as he pulled my belt out of the loops and started to unbutton my jeans.

_**"Intoxicated"**_, I hissed out before I felt his mouth hovering over my erection once again over through the thin layer of cotton of my boxers. I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't even notice he already had my jeans pulled down, _**"Oh, Sonny...**__**"**_, I gasped and pulled both my feet out of my jeans that were in a puddle down below me and kicked them off to the side.

He lifted me up in his arms again and tossed the decorations that were on the desk to the floor and sat me up on it, _**"Fuck, Will! You smell so fucking sexy"**_, he said as he kissed a trail from my waist up to chest, _**"You sure there's no secret ingredient in there that causes one to lose his mind?"**_, he playfully asked and slipped his hands over my shoulders and peeled the shirt off of my shoulders.

_**"No idea. This is a new product from Mad World. My grandma gave me a bottle last week so I could test it out. Seems like it's working perfectly"**_, I said to him as I reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor next to us.

Suddenly Sonny froze, **_"Sonny?"_**

_**"Yeah, baby?"**_

_**"Why did you stop? Is everything alright?"**_, I asked and waited for an explanation to his sudden mood change.

_**"I'm sorry, I just...Never mind, It's nothing"**_, he answered and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away before he could, because I knew something was bothering him and whatever that something was, it was clearly tearing away at him.

_**"Hey, What's going on? You're scaring me here, babe. Talk to me."**_

Sonny back away and pulled out the locket he got for me out of his jean pocket and looked at it closely before turning his attention over to me and said, _**"You know Chad's the one who helped me pick this out."**_

_**"No, I didn't know that."**_

_**"I asked him for help this morning to find you the perfect gift"**_, he explained and lowered his head down and looked over the locket carefully, _**"I had no idea what to get you. Your my boyfriend, Will and I had not idea what to buy you. How lame is that?"**_

_**"Babe..."**_

_**"It's true! It made me realize that I know nothing about you. The things you like, the things you don't like. For God sake! I don't even know when your birthday is, Will."**_

_**"It's November 16th. When is yours?"**_

_**"It's in July, but that's not the point."**_

_**"So, what is your point then?"**_

_**"What if you get to know me better and don't like what you see?"**_, he asked and started pacing around the living room floor.

_**"That's never go**__**nna happen"**_, I answered without even having to think twice about it.

_**"How do you know?"**_

_**"I know because I've never felt this way about anyone before"**_, I said to him as I got off the desk and walked over to him, _**"Sonny, would you stop pacing around? Your making me dizzy."**_

_**"Sorry"**_, he muttered out and stopped right in the middle of the living room with his eyes turned over to the floor.

I walked over to him and reached out, took both of his and gently placed them into mine before speaking, _**"Babe, would you look at me for a second?"**_, I asked as he lifted his eyes up, locking them on mine,_** "Babe, I've already told you that I love you. I've love you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I know we don't we didn't get together under normal circumstances, but honestly, that's not what's important here. What's Important here is that we focus on making this work, together, as a couple. Sure, we might not always agree on everything, and we're probably gonna get into fights from time to time, but that's part of living together and getting to know the things that we like, and the things that we don't like. Together, we will learn from each our mistakes and move on from there. Plus, I hear that make up sex is amazing!"**_, I said to Sonny and smiled.

Sonny laughed, _**"You're such a dork!"**_, and then he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

_**"A half-naked dork if I might add"**_, I pointed about and chuckled before wrapping my own arms around my very handsome boyfriend's body, _**"Just so you know, we have the rest of our lives to get to know one another. And I for one, can't wait to get to know everything about you."**_

_**"You sure about that?"**_, he raised his brow and smirk at me.

_**"Positive! But do you wanna know something else that I'm sure of?"**_

_**"What's that, babe?"**_, he curiously asked and waited for me to answer.

_**"That I'm never, ever gonna stop loving you."**_

_**"Will..."**_, Sonny gasped, _**"I'll never, ever stop loving you either."**_

_**"Good, now can pick things up where we left off earlier? I remember you saying something about getting me naked and fucking me until I wouldn't be able to stand up straight?"**_

_**"I think that could be arranged, but there's something I forgot to give you a while ago. Turn around baby."**_

I turned over facing the way when I suddenly felt Sonny placing a gold chain around my neck that held the beautiful pendant he bought for me today, _**"There..."**_, he said proudly as he admired the precious piece of metal, _**"Now you have my heart."**_

At that very moment, I could help but feel like the luckiest person in the world to have found someone as wonderful as Sonny, someone who loves me for the person that I am.

_**"God, I love you so much"**_, I said before pressing my lips firmly against his.

_**"You ready to get naked now?"**_

_**"I thought you'd never ask! Lead the way."**_

_**"Oh, babe! I almost forgot."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Don't forget your glasses!"**_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


End file.
